Mina's return
by soafangirl88
Summary: Mina returns to castle Dracula searching for her destiny. Originally published under my old account chelsearixx10
1. Chapter 1

I watched as the caravan of my foes began to leave the snowy courtyard. My body had not taken long to materialize itself, maybe fifteen minutes? It mattered not. The brides were dead and yet my foes lived on as if they had done this world a service. All they had truly done was anger me further. I could have released Mina from the curse at any moment. She had known that. Why had she allowed them to hunt him? Did she love me at all or was it all a ruse to my demise?  
I watched from my bedroom window, letting the anger I felt fester and stew. As the four men mounted their horses, Quincy morris body would be taken by wagon, Mina turned her face towards the castle. I could feel my eyes soften. From so far away I could see tears forming in her eyes. For me? For them? Her husband dismounted and grabbed her in an embrace. From this distance I could see her sob into his chest. A low growl escaped my lips. I hated Harker. Hated that the young solicitor played me as a ruthless kidnapper and child killer. Hated that he had enjoyed his little escapades with the brides while he was here but, played it off as rape just so he could seem like the innocent victim. What was worse was knowing that Mina believed him and pitied him. I hated Harker there was no doubt there but, I couldn't hate Mina. My love for her was still strong despite or because of everything that had transpired between us.  
I turned away from the window as the group mounted, with Mina astride Harkers horse, and left the court-yard. I couldn't watch her leave. I had lived through her being taken from me before and I couldn't stomach it again. As I walked away from the sight in the courtyard below, I heard a whisper.  
_My Prince..._  
I practically ran back to the window. Where had the voice come from? There was no one in the castle but, me. The voice came again and I knew it as Mina's. How could her mind still be reaching for mine after our connection had broken? I shook my head, why do I care? She had chosen her path.

_Find me...my love._  
I threw back the heavy curtain only to flinch away from the sunlight. I hadn't fed since he leaving London and I was already weak from my regeneration. The court-yard was empty except for hoof prints in the snow, blood marks spattered here and there and...I squinted using my vampire eyes to see the object that had been left. It was Mina's ring, the one that Lucy had given before she was changed. A blue sapphire laying in the snow as if waiting for someone to retrieve it. The sun was starting to burn my flesh. I replaced the curtain in front of the window. She had left it for me to find, I was certain. A bauble that precious wouldn't have fallen off her finger without notice. I would wait til the sun set and retrieve it.  
I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked out of the bed chamber and down the stairs to the dungeon. A bauble such as that must be returned to its owner.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out the window of the train. The country passed me in its spring beauty. School was over for the term and now started the summer months and I was headed for Whitby once again. I had stayed in Whitby every summer since Lucy's death. Mrs. Palmer, a small widowed woman who also rented rooms in her home, rented me a small cottage on the shore. I had saved a small sum of money for the summer but, for a little extra income I would work with Dr. Seward at the asylum. Jack had hired me on two summers before when I had come to visit him in the asylum. I liked the work, especially taking care of the younger patients. Plus it gave me a reason to come back and stay in touch with my old friend.

After we returned from Transylvania, Jonathon and I tried to mend our marriage. Some nights it was like we didn't even know one another. He never said it but, I knew he resented me for my brief affair with Dracula. Sometimes I would look up from whatever I was doing and catch him staring at me in an odd and menacing way. Like he knew that somewhere deep in the recesses of my brain, the Count was hiding. To this day I think of Johnathan walking in on Dracula and I, me drinking from his chest and Dracula holding me in an intimate embrace. Johnathan had become so cold towards me that eventually we stopped sharing the same bed. We hardly ever made love to begin with and when we did it was always an aqward experience. We stayed together for six months, two weeks and four days before deciding that divorce was the best choice. It was a mutual decision but, one that Johnathan decided to undertake himself. What was worse, in the proceedings Johnathan had cited the reason for our divorce as adultery on my part! A cruel nail in a bad situations coffin. After it was all said and done and I was single again, it seemed, everyone chose to take a side. After it became public knowledge about my adultery it was like everyone that I knew as a married woman shunned me.

Almost immediately after the divorce I resumed my post as a school mistress and began renting a flat just south of fleet street. My employer, Mrs. Jones took me back without question. Jonathon remarried a year later. We have not spoken since nor have I seen him.  
Considering his new wife is from a wealthy family and Jonathon own rise in the world, we did not attend the same social gatherings. At times, I mourned our failed marriage for we both had once talked of being together and raising a family. Now I wondered how Johnathan and his new wife were doing? If they had any children of their own? At one point I could safely say I wanted children. A boy and a girl but, now I feel as if children are completely out of my reach. I no longer yearned to be pregnant, have that exhilarating feel of another life growing inside me. I felt as if I was teetering on the edge of spinsterhood and my youth. I am twenty-five years old and live as if I am in my golden years.

After leaving the Counts castle Dr. Van Helsing returned to Germany and last year retired from teaching at the university. He and Jack still kept in close contact and from what Jack's last letter implied was that the professor had come to the asylum to work alongside his young prodigy. I had seen the professor only once, last year when I came to help Jack at the hospital. Dr Van Helsing seemed very stand off-ish with me. I suspect he blames me for some of the misfortunes that befell the group while in Transylvania. Arthur, now Lord Goldaming has also re married, though Jack insisted that he would never fully recover the loss of Lucy. Arthur and his young wife lived at their various estates with their two children. A heavier drinker now than ever before, Arthur seemed content for the most part. Since my divorce he and Jonathon have become quite close from what Jack had said.

The train pulled into Whitby station and I proceeded to get off. After several minutes of waiting in line at the baggage claim I secured my trunk, the only baggage I had and began scanning the crowd for Mrs. Palmer, my landlord. I had sent a wire to the older woman to tell her of the trains arrival. Usually she was here before the train so I was a little perplexed after a few moments of searching the crowd for her. Mrs. Palmer was usually very prompt. I stood there craning my neck trying to sight the older woman but, came up with nothing. As the people on the platform started to disperse I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Mina! Dear Mina" cried Dr. Jack Seward. He waved over the crowd as he walked in my direction. People moved out of his way as he rushed towards me, they probably thought he was my fiance or lover. I smiled at seeing my dear friend again. We hadn't looked upon one another since the last summer when I visited the hospital. Jack was still tall and still very lanky. His suite was old and his face needed a good shave but, he was still very much the same. He spent so many nights holed up in his office doing research or reading up on his patients various diseases that he rarely had time to spend sprucing himself up.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I was expecting Mrs. Palmer?" I asked giving him a quick hug.

"Oh I told the old girl not to worry that I would see you safely to Hillshore. Come I have a cab waiting." he said. He grabbed my trunk and I followed him through the throng people towards the waiting coach. I settled myself in as Jack secured the baggage above the carriage. He climbed in next to me and we chatted like old friends as the coach pulled away from the station.

"How have you been mum? You literally have not aged a day," said Jack. I took my hat off and removed my gloves trying not to blush from such a nice complement.

"I am well, Jack. Just happy to be free for three months. How is your work?" I inquired, always very interested in Jack's patients and peculiar stories.

"Very boring of late, I am trying to set up a new wing for children but, I have yet to secure funding. Plus there are other renovations to see to before taking on such a grand scheme," he replied.

"Oh?" I said trying to smooth down my hair.

"Dr. Van Helsing will be staying with me this summer to help with the renovations," said Jack lightly. I tried not to but, I could feel my smile drop a fraction.

"How is the good doctor?" I asked tentatively.

"He is well. Not very suited to retirement." chuckled Jack. We both lapsed into silence as the carriage wound its way through the coast. We passed the old cemetery where Lucy was buried with her mother and father and I felt a small twinge. I missed my friend more than anything. Soon the carriage pulled up to a small cottage that would be my home for the summer. Mrs. Palmer gave Jack the key which he then gave to me and I unlocked the front door. After he had carried in my trunk and refused the tea I offered, I walked him to the door.

"You must come to dine with me as soon as you are settled," said Jack taking my hand and kissing it. "I can't wait for you to see my plans for the hospital!"

I laughed, almost girlishly. Jack had never been so formal before it was kind of nice to be doted on once again.

"Well, it seems there will be many new adventures this summer," I said gazing past Jack to the shore line. I felt so calm and almost hopeful as I always did when arriving here. Jack stared at me, with almost loving eyes.

"Maybe we could have some adventures together?" said Jack. I snapped back to reality and took in my friend. Never before had I seen Jack look at me in such a way. He was staring at me so intently, like a love-sick school boy, I was afraid he would try to lean in for a kiss. Not sure how to respond to this new brand of affection. Instead I just dismissed his question hoping it was a passing fancy.

"I better get settled. I will come visit you as soon as possible," I said.

Jacks smile faltered but, only slightly.

"Of course, goodbye then," he nervously replied. I shut the door and watched him get in the carriage and go up the lane. Shaking my head at our foolishness.


	3. Chapter 3

After Jack left, I went about setting myself up in my summer home. It was a small one room cottage with a very small lavatory in the back. A stove, three cabinets and a wash basin served as a little kitchen area along with a small table and one chair. In a far corner lay Mina's bed and a dresser to store the few clothes she had. The floors were wooden and several windows adorned the walls to let in natural light during the day. When I first arrived three years ago I had asked Mrs. Palmer to install several thick hanging curtains for privacy when I would have to take my bath. The thought of someone coming down here at night and seeing me in my bathe was enough to make me shudder. No one had seen me without a night-gown since Johnathan and I shared a marital bed. On the far wall was a decent sized fireplace that was only used in the hot summer months to heat water for a bath or for when I had to wash up my dishes. It wasnt much but, I did not need much in the way of living.

Jonathon had hated it here. He didn't like the beach or the sand or the smallness of the place. After his episode in Transylvania came to a close, I observed a very lavish and selfish side to Johnathan. Always buying the most expensive clothes and hats. Always hiring a cab instead of walking or eating at the most expensive restaurants. He became a man who I no longer knew. It was like he had gotten a taste for nobility and wanted more. The Johnathan I had known throughout my youth and when he courted me was so different.  
I, however, loved the small room and the closeness to the beach. The houses, there were five in all, were built six years ago for tourists. If I stepped out onto the front porch and looked towards the west I could see the roof of Hillingham. Lucy and I used to walk along the cliffs and dream of the men we would marry, children we would have and all the wonders of being in love. I had seen an ad in the paper for the cottages for rent and thought it a charming idea. Plus, it was an affordable way to get out of the city during the hot summer months.

I unpacked my few belongings. A few books, some simple dresses, a throw blanket and a picture of Lucy. As I placed the small frame over the mantle I caught myself staring at my lost friend. How lovely Lucy had been, how full of life. I sighed and stared out the front room window at the setting sun. Dark clouds rolled in as if directed by some unknown force. I shuddered. Though I was not fond of storms they were an unfortunate side effect to living in London. The weather changed rapidly sometimes. This morning had been warm and fair, however slowly the sky was turning black outside. It reminded me of...no! I would not think of it. I remind myself to close and lock the shutters on the window before going to bed.

Jack Seward entered the asylum a half hour later. The place was quiet for once which caused him little comfort considering it looked like a storm was coming. He briskly climbed the stairs to his apartments on the second floor. As he shrugged of his coat, thoughts of Mina swarmed him. He liked and respected her very much. In truth he was waiting for a sound opportunity to propose marriage to her. Though he did not love Mina, he believed that she would make a suitable companion and that maybe someday they could have a mutual affection for one another. He liked that she had taken her life in her own hands and made an honest living. However, she was a woman. How long would that last? Having no security and almost no friends except for himself and a few teaching associates? No, she needed security and stability and he needed a wife and companion. Someone to satisfy those late night urges and the perpetual feeling of loneliness that he had felt since Lucy left this earth for a second time.

Jack sat in his big easy chair as his mind drifted back to his one great love. Lucy had been young and vibrant. He had never loved anyone more than her nor had any one else been more heartbroken.

Jack picked up his bag and pulled out a hypodermic needle and a tourniquet. After wrapping the tourniquet around his upper forearm he lastly pulled out a bottle of morphine. With exquisite care he filled the needle with 5mlgs of morphine. The veins on his arm were no were as healthy as they used to be but, they worked just the same. After he injected himself he felt the effects of the drug almost instantly. He sat back in his chair as thoughts of Lucy produced near hallucinations. Just what he was hoping for.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm that everyone predicted to rage throughout the evening, turned out to be just a week worth of steady rain. I had resided at Hillshore for almost two weeks. Most of my days at Carfax asylum assisting Jack, strolling around the little seaside village or sitting on my favorite bench near the cemetary. Lucy and I had sat on that bench years ago planning our weddings and our respective futures. We had laughed together with so much hope. I had sat on that bench alone for almost two hours thinking of the past, staring at the horizon on the ocean and thinking about old days and how much had changed. How much I had changed.  
Between Lucy and I, she was the more free. I was always very proper and trying to be an upstanding woman while Lucy wanted to have fun and everyday as if it were her last. But for the most part Lucy could always coax me out of my proper ways and we would be thick as thieves. Now I wondered if I would ever have fun like that again or feel free again.

Today I was walking into town with the task of purchasing a new summer dress. All of my dresses were worn and outdated or too heavy for the summer heat. After I was finished browsing she would take a coach to the asylum. Mrs. Palmer had come down and given me the address to a new high-end shop in West Whitby. I thought it might be too extravagant for me but, Mrs. Palmer had pushed me to at least brows the store. Even Jack was pushing for me to see what was in store. As I walked I thought about maybe getting something in a nice light blue or soft pink? I owned mostly dark-colored outfits befitting an older woman.

I left my little seaside cottage at eight that morning. Locking up and began my walk into town. The morning was lovely with only a few clouds in the sky. It would be very hot once the sun rose higher but, for now it was quite comfortable. Twelve blocks and an hour later I stood in front of Daisy's dress shop. The front display window was adorned with three mannequins all wearing beautiful dresses in light blue, lavender and green colors. The decor seemed to be baby blues and pinks. I saw an older woman, possibly the clerk, standing at a desk covered in ribbons and fabric. I reached to open the door and a richly dressed young woman bustled into the shop before me. The clerk looked up at the door way and let out an excited squeal, "Mrs. Harker!"

I looked up in confusion my eyes wide as saucers. No one had called me Mrs. Harker in almost three years. Turning my head wondering if the shop keeper had misspoken I spied the younger woman smiling just as broadly as the clerk. I quickly ducked behind a few bolts of cloth and watched the two women. The clerk came around the desk and embraced the younger woman.

"Ahhh Ms. Lefarge!" she cried. She had a lovely voice. The two women began chatting happily over different bolts of fabric. I slowly moved behind a lace display, pretending to look at the different kinds when the whole time I was staring at my ex husbands young wife. Truth be told I had no idea what I was looking at. Lace? Silk? I was completely mesmerized by the sight of her ex husband wife standing so very near her. Who was this woman? What did Johnathan find so appealing in her that he couldn't find in me?

"How is Mr. Harker? Back from his trip?" asked Ms. Lefarge leading the young woman to the counter. I found myself smiling a bit. At least Johnathan got the chance to travel, he had always wanted that.

"He is doing wonderfully well! Actually he is only home for a few days. We leave for France in a week so I am going to need some new things for the trip," replied the new Mrs. Harker.

"Oh France! That is wonderful my dear" said the older woman. I once again moved from my vantage point so I could see the list the young woman produced. From where I now stood I could see she was beautiful. She had long curly blonde locks and wore a light colored dress that looked very expensive. Her lips and cheeks had a slight pinkish color to them and even from here I could smell her perfume.

"Well, France first then we will be taking the train to Spain for a few days before coming home," at that Ms. Lefarge squealed with excitement.

"What is it you need my dear? You know I will have to charge extra if you want these things so soon," said Ms. Lefarge getting right to the point.

I observed them as they chatted happily. That could have been me. Jonathon and I had always dreamed of traveling the world together. I looked down at my dark blue dress with dismay. It was old and weather-beaten but, not horribly ruined. If I hadn't fallen out of love with Johnathan would I have been happy? It's a question that has haunted me on several occasions. I knew the answer to be no but, as I looked at his young beautiful wife I couldn't help but, be envious. She had everything I thought I wanted.

"The baby will be here by November so I am having my mother let out a few dresses for me." My head shot up. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

"Ah a little one! Oh Emmeline I am so happy for you and Mr. Harker" cried the older woman embracing Mrs. Harker.

"Yes Johnathan is so happy. He has always wanted children and you know, his first wife going mad really caused him great sadness," What!? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could feel the blood pumping in my ears as the two women talked about my shattered past.

"Yes I heard. Such a poor sad story," replied Ms. Lefarge. I was seeing red somehow the shop keeper pitying me made me angrier than the lie she was telling. How could Johnathan make up such a ruthless cruel lie!? I couldn't stand having these two ninnies telling such brash stories about her.

"Excuse me!?" I practically shouted, striding toward both women. I would confront them both for saying such a thing about me! I was not mad! Emmeline Harker and Ms. Lefarge turned in surprise and shock at being addressed by this other patron. As I walked towards them I could clearly see the swelling belly of Emmeline stomach, and that broke me. I faltered like an idiot as I stared at her. Emmeline looked at me like I was indeed crazy. I stopped a few feet from them and just stared not sure what to say.  
"I...Im so sorry...ummm...forgive me" I mumbled before running out of the shop all the way to Carfax. I couldn't believe how betrayed I felt. Yes, I knew Johnathan resented me but, to lie about such a thing! And make me out to be the mad wife who he couldn't care for! My tears fell unnoticed as I made my way blindly to the asylum.


	5. Chapter 5

I picked up my skirts and began to run as the rain fell. It wasnt until I was a few blocks away from the asylum that I had to slow down due to shortness of breath. Within minutes my skirts were soaked and my shoes were covered in mud. I leaned against the wall of a bake shop, trying to catch my breath. How could Johnathan say such a thing?! I kept hearing their voices in my head repeating the shameful lie. No wonder none of my old acquaintances said anything to me. They all either thought I was mad or a whore! But Johnathan had always been so kind.

It's true they had not parted well but, I had never once publicly said anything against him. How could he have turned so cruel? Was it because of the...no I couldn't think that way. Tendrils of my hair fell out of the bun I had styled. The rain seemed to be falling harder and I could finally breath again. Now, slower than before I began walking again. Who am I kidding? Jonathon was the best match anyone could ask for and I threw it away! Any one would think me mad for doing such a thing.

As I passed familiar shops I wondered, why did Johnathan hate her so much still? He had married another, was succesful and no longer had to associate himself with me. Deep down I knew the reason. He wasnt the one I was meant to be with. My heart had known that all along but, my mind tried to be convinced other wise. If Lucy had been here she would have said "damn your head! Do as you please, you have nothing to lose!" What happened between us had been unfair. He had been terrified when he first arrived home from Transylvania and to make matters worse, he did not trust me. I remember nights he would thrash in his sleep. I tried calming him as best I could but, sometimes he would begin fighting me like I was the enemy. He frightened me. I however, was torn between what I knew was right and what I wanted. In the end no one won.

"Mina..."

I stopped dead in her tracks. I knew that voice! It was the voice that haunted my dreams and made me cry in my sleep. It was the same voice I ached for when I lay alone in bed at night. For a moment my heart leapt. No, I shook my head in wonder. It was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"See me...see me now!"

Cried the voice again. It was deep and passionate. It caressed every part of me and yet it frightened. Once again I shook my head and walked on. Every few feet I looked around me to see if anyone looked familiar, but saw no one.

"Meeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaa" the wind kept whispering. Suddenly I stopped dead.

"Please leave me alone!" I whispered holding back a sob. People who had taken no notice of me before began to gawk. For once I didn't care who looked at me.

"Mina, I will never leave you. Meeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaa, my love, my life, my salvation!" I began shaking my head in earnest as I walked faster.

"You can't hide from me Mina, I'll be with you soon."

"STOP IT!" I shouted clapping my hand over my ears. I crouched down on the ground and began sobbing. People began crowding around me trying to decipher if I was injured. I just sobbed. I looked up into the crowd at the people staring at me. Whether it was my imagination or the rain I was sure I saw him standing there smiling down at me. Our eyes met for only a moment and then just as suddenly he changed. He transformed into the old man covered in blood and bareing his red mouth at me. I screamed at the sight and before the darkness took me I watched his face fade.

I had a high fever and was soaked to the bone when Jack brought me to his bed chambers. It was no wonder considering I had been out in the rain for almost two hours before one of his orderlies out on an errand recognized me and ran for Jack. The orderly had tried to coax Mina up from the ground but, I just pulled away and cried harder. All I could remember was seeing Dracula standing there watching me and then turning into the monster that had frightened me.

Now I lay in Jacks bed. He gave me a sedative to calm my nerves and was now trying to coax some sort of explanation out of me. He sat next to me holding my hand. I was so embaraced by the ordeal.

"Mina what happened today?" he asked soothingly rubbing my cold hand.

"I...I don't know. I went to the shop to get a new summer dress then, out of nowhere I met Johnathan's new wife. Did you know he is claiming I am mad?" Jack nodded. He looked at me with complete compassion.

"From what I understand Mina, that is her deduction, not his. He would never hurt you that way and you know it" replied Jack.

"Do I? Jack I don't even know myself anymore" I replied. I could feel the tears brimming but, couldn't stop them.

"Mina what on earth do you mean?" He asked utterly perplexed. I had never told Jack about my dreams or that I was so paranoid.

"I feel as if I am an actor in a play. Like I am just imitating the movements and lines of a character and not my life. Like I am trying to live a life I was not meant for," I said.

"Its him isn't it? Dracula?" asked Jack . I could tell he was holding his breath. The question hung there in the balance.

"You didn't know him as I did Jack," I answered feebly. Even to my ears it was a poor excuse no matter how true. Jack looked angrily at me. He stood and began pacing the floor. I watched him patiently waiting for him to speak his piece.

"I knew him better than I would have liked to Mina! He murdered Lucy for gods sakes!" he was practically shouting. "Then he returns and tried to turn you as well. Mina he would have killed you, or worse turned you into one of him. So yes I would say I was well acquainted with your knight and shining armor!" he practically spat this last part.

I stared at Jack. Watching him it clicked. Jack had always been such a good friend and confidant. He gave me a job when I needed it. Helped me through my divorce. He never said a bad word about me and Dracula until this very moment. I have broken another heart. I reached out my hand and Jack took it. He exhaled and sat down on the bed with me.

"Jack, I'm sorry I cannot love you or any other" I said as kindly as I could. Saying it out loud I knew it was true. Johnathan was my first love. The one I was fated for but, destiny had other plans for me.

"Mina love doesn't always happen at first sight. We could grow to love one another," he said brushing my cheek with the back of his other hand. I coughed a few times, he felt my forehead. No, her temperature had not gone down. My eyes were heavy as she said, "I need to go back to Transylvania. Back to him. I cannot live here and pretend anymore," I whispered. I knew it was a gamble for me to voice such a thing. Either Jack would help me or he would throw me into the quiet room and wait out this madness. I looked up and saw Jacks eyes filled with tears.

"Mina he is dead, you said so yourself" I was shook my head before Jack even finished.

"I can feel him Jack. You remember when he and I had the psychic connection? It never broke. If he were dead how can I still hear his voice? His thoughts?" I asked. Jack smiled slightly.

"Maybe you are going mad?" he said smiling. Tears spilled down his cheeks. We both knew that if I left we would never see each other again and if I ever did return it would only be because the vampire was dead and I was truly losing my mind.

"I wish things could have been different. That I could have loved you, I am sorry for your heart ache," I said the words knowing they were true. Jack would have made an excellent husband to any woman. He was kind and gentle. He would provide for his wife and cherish her. Even now I think Lucy would have been happy with him.

"Somethings are not meant to be. Mina I will help you as best I can but you must get better before you can travel" he said. I slowly drifted off to sleep and with Jacks promise, he booked my passage to Transylvania for the following week.

I had followed behind Mina all morning, watching and waiting. Careful that she didn't see me. When I spoke to her through our minds in an effort that she would respond I didn't expect her to react the way she did. Now that I was full, my powers were at their peak. I had followed behind her as she ran out of the shop. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of fury towards Harker and his new wife. However, I was pleased to learn that he and Mina were no longer married. It would make things so much easier. I stopped when she crumbled to the ground crying. How badly I wanted to go to her. The pain she was in was clear to me. It took every ounce of strength not to run to her and wrap my arms around her. I would have been able to kiss away her tears and warm her heart.

I watched as an older gentlemen stopped as he passed and tried to coax Mina to get up. She just sobbed harder. Had my mind tricks driven her mad? I was frightened for the first time in years. What if I had done permanent damage by speaking to her telepathically? Human minds were so fragile and though I knew Mina to be very strong-minded, her reaction made me worry. She seemed so strong and yet I had forgotten for that one moment how human she truly was.

The older man gave up on Mina and left. I stepped out from under the eaves that I was watching from. Finally I decided to go to her. She would catch her death out in this weather and I couldn't watch her suffer. As I began to cross the street the rain pounding down harder than ever, I stopped for a coach to pass, then veered off into an alley way for who should come to Mina's rescue? But that meddlesome Jack Seward. I stood watching with a group of people who had crowded around Mina as she crouched on the ground. As I moved closer I felt a small sliver of hope. She saw me! I know she did. At first her face registered me. I could see she wasnt afraid by the look in her eyes. Then just as suddenly horror dawned on her features. She began to scream.

I had heard Mina's and Jacks conversation. She was leaving for Transylvania! That wasnt what I had expected especially after her reaction to seeing me. In fact I had been prepared to take Mina back to my home by force if necessary but, this was better. She would come to me on her own. I smiled as I made my way back to the hotel. I would leave tomorrow for home and await my bride there. I wondered if I should wait and say a quick hello to Johnathon and his new wife? No, Mina would be waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped off the train in a small town called Bistritz. I inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of the fresh mountain air. I remembered this place from years ago. However, just like before I ouldnt be able to stay and explore. I needed to find a coach that would take me to the castle.

"Mina I hate you making this trip alone," Jack had said just before I had boarded the ship that would take me across the English channel to Calais. I had smiled up at him with a sisterly affection. Since the night I had told him of my plans to come back here he had been like an older brother to me.

"Jack, I will be fine. Thank you for all your help and for being such a wonderful friend," I hugged him briefly. He smiled down at me as we came apart. It finally sunk in that I might never see him again.

"I know what it is to live without your soul. Please Mina, be careful and I must warn you it wont take long for Professor Van Helsing to learn those books are missing. I cannot guarantee he will come looking for you if he discovers the truth," said Jack, he leaned in and let his lips brush against mine. I allowed it. How could I deny him this one thing? After all he had done for me. Our kiss only lasted a few moments then we broke apart.

"Goodbye Mina," Jack said and with that he turned and walked away. I boarded the ship and thus began my long journey.

The books jack was referring to were mine and Jonathon diaries. After Johnathan had returned from Transylvania he had given me his diary in hopes that it would shed light on what had happened to him. Though I had taken both of the volumes and typed them out, Professor Van Helsing had asked and received both original books. At the time I had given them hoping it would save Johnathan. What I didn't realize at the time is that they had been the one thing that condemned her Prince.

A week before I had left I had asked Jack to retrieve them from the professor and he had done so without any trouble. I was afraid that the Profesor would become suspicious if I asked for them so Jack decided it would be best to just take them. I prayed that he could lie convincingly.

Crossing the channel had taken three days from Whitby then from Calais I had hopped on a train through France. My journey took her through Sweden and Hungary though I noticed nothing of the scenery. My stomach was all in knots the closer I got to carpathian mountains. All I could think of was getting to Transylvania...to him.

I began walking to the Golden Crown Hotel where I would spend one night then get on another train to Budapest through the Borgo Pass.

That night I lay wide awake. After having a wire sent to Jack to let him know she made it to Bistritz safely, I had taken a small meal in my room but I didnt eat much. Just mostly pushed my food around having no appetite. This time tomorrow I would be riding in a coach towards the prince. I would be in his home sometime tomorrow night. Did he still love me? Want me? Would he have more brides like those women he had kept when we first met?

"Can I get you anything else ma'am?" asked a young maiden, making me jump for I had not seen nor heard her enter.

"Yes, umm you can take the food away please. I think my appetite has diminished due to travel. Also I would really love to have a bathe," Ihanded the girl a coin before she took the tray out. A bath sounded amazing at this point.

After I had washed away most of the traveling grime I slept deeply that night. I dreamed of my Prince holding my hand as we walked in the sun. She dreamed of Lucy, dancing happily in a medow full of wild flowers.

"We will be passing into the valley shortly miss. The castle is two miles from there," yelled the wagon driver. I nodded trying not to jostle myself too much. The morning had been a total disaster.

I had been woken up extremely early to the sound of pounding on her door at the inn. apparently the Inn keeper and his wife had somehow been informed of my destination and told me to leave immediately. Technically it was their daughter who told me since her parents spoke no english, but they knew how to glare at someone, apparantly a universal language.

I had dressed quickly and made my way downstairs huffing and puffing trying to pull my trunk for no one would help me. The day was crisp in the early morning and the sun had yet to rise. I understood their suspicion for she had read about it in Johnathan's journal and though it caused some unease in me it also made me hopeful. If he was truly gone then why should they be afraid?

It took nearly two hours to find someone to take me through the pass and even he was skeptical and charged way too much, but with no one else to make the drive I had little choice.

"I take you to the gates of castle...then I go!" he said but, at least he had offered to carry the trunk for me. The trip had been uncomfortable at its best. I was seated in the back of the wagon as it jumbled and jerked across the rocky ground. Dirt and dust flew everywhere and a the sun rose it became very humid. After an hour of this and I was very queasy and couldn't even watch the scenery for fear I would be sick. So much for taking a bath I thought as I looked down at my dress now covered in road dust.

I must have dozed off in the wagon for I was brusquely awoken by the driver.

"Miss! Miss! We here!" he said. The wagon had stopped. I looked around as I crawled out of the back of the wagon. The road wound its way up away from them towards the porticulus and beyond that...the castle.

"Please take my trunk to the side door" I said. If my memory was accurate that would lead into the great hall.

"No! I tell you I take you to castle and now I go!" replied the driver. He promptly got up into his seat and turned the wagon back away from the castle, leaving me alone with my fate.

"Damn this bloody country and their silly superstitions!" I huffed dragging my trunk up to the castle at a snail's pace. I had taken off my gloves and removed my shawl. I was sure my face was flushed and I was sweating from the exertion and the Romanian heat. The sun was beginning to descend into the western sky. I tugged the trunk hard when one of the handles broke and I fell backward landing smack on my rump in the dirt. I let out a tiny yelp and used my hands to break my fall.

Once I was upright, I gave the trunk a good kick in frustration. I'll come back for it if I have to. I turned my full attention on the castle.

It lay just as I had remembered. Beautiful and dominating. Frightening and yet welcoming. She had dreamed of it several times in her early childhood and adulthood. Out of nowhere I was standing underneath the portoculis . When did I get here? It seemed a moment ago I was further away gazing up at the structure.

Mina...

The voice! His voice. I half ran towards the side door. It was here that Dracula and I had entered after the fight. It was through this door I had left with Johnathan. I reached out my hand to push the door open.

Meeeeeeeeeennaaaaaaaa

It was coming from the courtyard. I walked slowly underneath the spiked gate and into an open space. The ground was stone as were the walls enclosing it. Weeds grew up and down the walls and in the cracks of the cobbles. There was no life in this place but, I could feel something. Something alive underneath the surface. A magnetic pull drawing me in. Across from the portcullis was the main door. It was taller than three men standing one on top of the other and just as wide. Made of a very old kind of metal and fashioned to keep out intruders.

Come to me.

As I stepped forward the doors opened in to the castle. I stopped to look into the entrance suprise obvious on my face. It was completely dark except for the light from a candelabra. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust as I realized that someone was attached to the light.

"Hello my sister, we've been waiting for you."


	7. Chapter 7

I blinked up at the woman smiling at me. She was breathtaking. A little taller than my five feet with long blond hair that cascaded down past her waist. She wore a cream-colored gown that looked very elegant and old. I stared at her in fascination.

"Why! You are quite lovely as well!" said the woman. She smiled down at me very warmly, like she knew me.

"Umm you know me?" I asked. The lovely blond laughed, not unkindly, it was like listening to sweet belles chiming.

"Of course my dear! We have been waiting for you for weeks," she replied gesturing me to come into the castle. I walked up the few steps towards the threshold of the door before turning around.

"Wait! Umm my trunk I left it..." I turned to look and my trunk was gone. I craned my neck wondering if I had left further up the road but, saw nothing.

"It's all been brought to your room. My name is Helga by the way" replied the woman. She escorted me through the main entrance of the castle to the main hall.

I stared around in wonder. The castle was so different from how I remembered it. All the cobwebs and dust that had settled on every visible surface seemed to have magically been cleaned away. The walls and floors were sparkling clean. The windows grime had been washed away as the light from the setting sun flooded into the large room.

Everything seemed to made of a very dark wood. From the beams to the bannister yet the floor was a dark marble. As Helga and I walked into the great hall there was a staircase on either side of me reaching up to the second floor. The banisters connected in the middle directly across from me and led to, what I suspect, were the bedrooms or sitting rooms. A large fireplace sat at the opposite end of the hall with a very large mahogany table set to the side. I walked over to the fireplace and stared at the painting above the mantel. It was my Prince. He was possibly in his mid thirties when it was painted. He looked so handsome and his eyes, whoever had painted it had gotten his eyes perfectly.

"This was done when Prince Vlad was a young man, before our time" said Helga. I jumped slightly, I had completely forgotten about Helga.

Still I stared at the painting. He looked different and yet the same.

"Is he here? Can I see him?" I asked, the desperation clear in her voice. I sounded like an over eager school girl.

"My dear, he has been gone for some time but, we expect him back within the week," she replied reassuringly. My face fell, I needed him now! If only to assure me that he still loved me.

"Not here?" I asked perplexed.

"My understanding is he was looking for you. Come, I shall show you your room" said Helga. I had a million questions but, was silently being led up a set of stairs and down a vast hallway. On each side of the corridor were several portraits of different people. I looked at each of them with interest but, my mind wandered to her Prince.

Does he still want me? What is this woman? What if he is angry at me? I stayed away for five years!

Helga giggled as they rounded a corner and she unlocked a large wooden door.

"Mina, please don't fret. Of course he wants you! He had waited for you for centuries. As for me? I am a witch" Helga said chuckling and shaking her head.

"Wait! How did you...I just...you can read my mind? What are you!?" I practically shouted. Fear seeped into my tone. Oh no! What if this is a trap? Helga jumped a little at being addressed in such a way. I began backing away from her in real fear. I wasnt safe! Not with this woman being able to read my thoughts. Then as if from far away I began to hear voices. But these were different. They were raspy and demonic, femal voices.

Fresh blood...

Can you smell her?

Oh so long since we had freeeeeesh bloooooood!

I looked around remembering Dracula's long dead brides and how they had lusted for blood.

"Mina please calm down. Yes, I can read fragments of your thoughts but, I promise I shall not hurt you. I am a witch, not vampire" said Helga. I had backed up against the wall. As the voices became louder, closer. I grabbed the edge of the window sill to steady myself.

"Mina, listen to me, the sun is completely set, now I need you to come into your room with me" said Helga. She reached for my arm but, I pulled away.

Find the girl came one voice.

I can sense her in the castle, she is close.

From Helga's expression I realized that she heard the voices as well.

"What is that?" I cried.

"Mina you need to follow me. I can't protect you here!" Helga went to grab my arm once more. I pulled away and shoved Helga hard then ran down the corridor.

"Mina no!" Yelled Helga. I ran through the hall and stopped when the hall split. One side was lined with torches and the other was dark. I ran towards the light not knowing where any of this led but, knowing I needed to hide.

This way! Come my sisters!

I heard the voices growing louder and there was more of them. Females giggling and searching for me. I became completely taken over by fear.

"Mina! Come back!" I heard Helga's echoing cry as I began trying several doors, desperate to find someplace safe. Each door I tried was locked. Finally I collapsed against the wall completly exhausted. The world began to swim and crumble before my eyes.

"Oh no!" I cried as I tried to stand but, my legs had become unstable. As my mind started to fall I was vaguely aware of being lifted off the ground by an unseen force...still the voices continued even as I sumbited to the darkness.

Helga used her power to slow Mina down and place her in a quiet slumber. It seemed the only thing that would get her to stop running. She found her in the south wing, not far from her new chambers that Vlad had kept up for her. Helga had found her and lifted her using one of her many talents, there was no way she could carry her through the castle in her arms.

Now Mina lay in the large four poster bed, safe from the brides. She was indeed a lovely woman. Long brown hair and green eyes, just like Elizabeth. She had the same feistyness in her as Elizabeth but, Mina seemed more innocent. Helga smiled. Elizabeth had been born to marry a soldier and in a way had hardened herself to certain things. Elizabeth had never been one to run from a fight, usually she had been the one to start and finish it.

That was why Vlad had loved her.

Helga decided to let Mina sleep. She made sure the enchantments on her bedchambers were still intact before locking the poor girl in. It wouldn't always be like this. Once Vlad returned he would have the brides under control. Without him here they tended to run amuck. Helga had given herself a stern warning when she sensed the girl was coming. She had made sure she got her into the castle and settled before the sun had set. Damn her stupidity!

As Helga stepped into the courtyard she was aware she was being hunted.

"You might as well show yourself Atina!" she yelled into the darkness.

"Oh but our magical sister you promise to be nice?" came a bubbly sweet voice.

"Only if you remember your place," replied Helga.

Atina came upon her in a velvety white mist. Helga rolled her eyes at the pomp of it. As Atina's body materialized in front of her Helga crossed her arms over her chest.

Atina was the oldest of the brides and the most vain. She had on an old gown that had been torn and frayed by ill-use. In some spots dried blood could be seen from where she had eaten. Her dark hair came down perfectly behind her and her eyes searched Helga's. They were not sister nor were they friends, however Atina knew the Prince well enough to follow his rules and bidding.

"I see we have a new bride?" said Atina. She began circling Helga in a slow and deliberate frenzy. Helga paid no attention. She was not vampire but, she was not human. However, she was considered living so blood coursed through her veins making it hard for vampires to be around her. Atina knew very well what would happen if Atina attacked but, it didn't stop the vamp from circling her like a shark.

"No. Mina is the masters love" said Helga. Her eyes followed as Atina stopped in front of her. She laughed in the witch's face.

"Ha that is what he says about all of us" she said.

"Except this time he means it" replied Helga curtly. Atina huffed, she could be very childish at times.

"So what is to happen to us?" she asked. She held her arms slightly above her head, gesturing to the other brides. Helga saw them crouched on the rafters of the roof or sitting on the branches of the tree's. Normally she would have sensed their presence. Maybe she was losing her touch?

"I don't know. Someone will need to clean the castle" Helga laughed cruelly. Lightning fast Atina came forward, grabbing Helga by the back of the neck.

"Ill lick your blood off the floor witch!" she hissed. The brides jumped down to the courtyard ground and began moving in on Helga. She waited for half a second than mustered as much power as she could handle and threw them all back. She lifted Atina off the ground paralyzing her in the air.

"You touch me again Atina and I will rip your heart out and cook it in a stew!" she shouted. With Atina poised in the air Helga took a chance. The other brides began regaining their footing but, held back, too frightened to come near the witch. Atina stared down at her with rage and fright.

"Listen here you parasites! Anyone goes near the girl and I will personally make sure you meet the sun!" she shouted before letting Atina drop to the ground in a heap. Helga turned on her heel to walk back into the castle. Atina stood up and began walking after her. She reached out her hand for the witch when a voice broke through the night like a knife.

"ENOUGH!" shouted their Master as he strolled out of the shadows. The moon had come out from behind the clouds illuminating his features. Helga turned with a smile while Atina looked frightened.

"Atina" he said calmly as he slapped her hard across the face. "If you touch my sister again I will turn you out...dureing the day" he said. Helga smiled triumphantly at him. Atina and the brides slowly reverted to mist and slunk away into the night.

"Now, where is she?" asked the Prince.

"Inside. Asleep. I am afraid she took quite a fright today" replied Helga as they walked back into the castle. She waved her hand to light the large fireplace which began roaring right away.

"Is she alright?" asked Vlad. Helga was amused to see he was genuinely concerned. She smiled at him as she sat down in a large chair. Normally when new brides had arrived Helga had seen Vlad act with more or less indifference.

"Of course, of course. She is a strong one. Tell me, what are your plans for her?" Vlad smiled, he was so handsome when he was fed. His hair was darker and his features much younger. He wore the clothing of nobility, tailored to fit the century he was living. Even without being fed he had an old world charm that women were just drawn to and men envied.

"I think I shall tell her first. Goodnight Helga" replied Vlad. She watched him climb the stairs. Things were changing and changing fast.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke in a strange room. My eyes fluttered open as I stared up at the ceiling, shadows danced from the fires light. I remembered being very frightened and running through the vast corridors of the castle before...Helga? Was that the womans name? Had followed me and then I must have fainted, I was so frightened. I knew how the rabbit feels when it is being hunted.

Slowly I sat up. My head felt very light and airy. The bed I was lying on was large and raised from the floor. The curtains were pushed back and tied to each of the four posters. I ran my hand over the comforter that lay underneath me. The embroidery was exquisite and soft. Someone must have come in while I was asleep because my trunk lay on the floor at the foot of the bed, opened and all of my belongings were gone.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up to survey my surroundings. The room, like the bed itself, was rather large and rectangular. In the center of the far wall was a few sitting chairs in front of the fire. At the other end across from a set of doors were high windows with a small seat next to them. My London flat could probably fit in this entire bed chamber! The fire roared, warming her even as I stood many feet away from it. There were two doors on the main wall. Slowly I walked towards one of them and reached for the knob. I tried turning it several times but was met with a sturdy lock.

Am I a prisoner?

I thought as I stepped to the next door. It opened easily into dressing suite with a large closet and in the center of the room a bathing tub. I stepped into the room fascinated by the elegance. Never before had I ever been in a room this beautiful with its white marble floors and high ceilings. A large vanity all but covered one wall. There I found my comb and brush that I had brought in my trunk plus little extras that were new. Cosmetics and perfume bottles lay neatly on the vanity. I gingerly ran my hand over the different bottles. I opened a drawer to the left of the vanity and found many different bathing tools and soaps. On the right side I found several lovely sleeping gowns. As I shut the drawers I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked positively midevil. My dark hair was dirty and needed a good brushing. My face had small smudges of dirt and my dress could have used a good washing as well.

The porcelain tub was filled to almost the brim with steaming water. It smelled wonderful and I decided to take advantage, I dont think anyone was going to be coming to my room just yet. I chose a white night-gown with roses embroider into the hem and a few soaps and oils that smelled wonderful. As I stepped into the steaming tub I could feel my nerves start to settle. Normally I washed every three days or so and only took a few moments to freshen up however tonight I stayed in the tub luxuriating in the feeling of being idle.

The water turned luke warm as I stepped out sometime later. Hung from the wall were two large drying sheets. I wrapped the sheet round my slim torso and sat down in front of the vanity.

"Much better" I said aloud then giggled for sounding so childish. After brushing my hair and doning the night-gown I found, I decided to dry my hair in front of the fire in the main room.

As I made my way back to the bedchambers I noticed a piece of fabric sticking out from the wall. It was my dark green dress! I pulled on the frock trying to get it out from inside the wall until I realized that it wasnt a wall but a closet! It was hidden by a sliding door. Slowly I pushed the door aside and beheld not only my clothing that I had packed and carried over the mountains but, several other gowns. Slowly I ran my hands along the expensive looking clothing. Dark reds, blues, purples and many other different colors. Some of them were simple while others seemed fit for royalty. On the bottom of the closet there were several pairs of finely made shoes. A small pair of thin cream-colored slippers lay farthest away from the other shoes. I placed my foot into the slipper, it fit perfectly. I slid the door shut and walked into the bed chamber. Instead of sitting in one of the comfy arm chairs I sat on the floor in front of the hearth. I ran her fingers through her hair trying to dry it, wondering where Vlad was at that very moment.

Someone will come for me right? I thought, wondering why no one had come to this room. I decided to be patient I was actually very content. I sat staring into the flames and thinking about everything that had led me up to this point.

Vlad pov

I stood outside her door. I had heard the handle rattle for a moment then stop. She was just a few feet away from me and yet I felt...fear? How could I be certain she was here to stay? I knew the only way for us to be together would be to turn her and in doing so I would have to entertain the possibility of killing her old friends. If Harker and that damned professor found out they would surely try and end them. Death was not a fear of mine. I couldn't die. Mina practically cut off my head and yet I had materialized less than an hour later. No, I feared for Mina. Once she was turned they might not be able to kill me but, they could her. I lost her once, I would not lose her again!

I realized he was losing his temper again. Slowly I leaned my forehead against the wooden door and began to breathe slowly. I could smell Mina's blood mingled with wood smoke, rose-water, mud from her travels and many other scents. How I wanted her! It had bothered me to no end watching her in Whitby. Soon after she departed I began my journey paying triple the normal amounts so I would get here before her but, was delayed in Bistritz.

I began to concentrate. Slowly my body became vapor. Helga had magically locked the room but, I knew other ways to enter a dwelling without going through the door.

Slowly I slipped under the door into Mina's bed chamber.

Mina pov

I felt a draft as the vapor came towards me. I pulled my legs up to my chest and waited as it got closer. What if it was one of his brides? Would Helga hear me if I screamed? Then out of nowhere as the vapor touched my slippered feet I heard his voice.

Mina...

The vapor wrapped itself around me. I closed my eyes, enveloped in the sensation. It was almost as if I could feel his fingers tracing my neck, my face, my breasts. When I opened my eyes I was once again lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. The vapor was gone. I sat up on my elbows and glanced around the room. Had I dreamed it all? No, I couldn't have. I was still wearing the night-gown.

"My prince?" I whispered tears beginning to sting my eyes. Out of nowhere he was lying next to me.

He looked the same as the day I met him. His long hair, darker than mine was pulled back and held together by a piece of leather. I reached up tracing his cheek with my hand.

He pressed a finger to my lips not wanting me to say a word. Slowly he leaned his face close to mine and pressed his lips against my own. I melted under his touch. My body rose against him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He responded by snaking his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. I moaned against his onslaught, wanting more. It was like my entire body had hybernatd since he had last touched me and now it was alive again.

He broke the kiss and pulled his face away from mine but, only an inch or two. His eyes searched mine as he stroked my cheek.

"How?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. A lone tear slide down the side of my face. He shook his head but, didn't speak. Instead he used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Mina it doesn't matter" he stroked my hair and kissed the tip of my nose. Taking this as an answer I pulled my Prince towards me again as I kissed him. Vlad's hands were cold as they roamed over my breasts through the thin material of my night-gown. I felt an arousal that I had never experienced with Johnathan. We had never had a connection that I felt now with Vlad.

I began undoing the buttons on his jacket. He removed his mouth from mine as he pulled my night-gown up over my knees. His hand traced the contours of my calf, then my knee then slowly up my thigh. As his hands teased and caressed my most private of places his lips began kissing my collar-bone. My mind was whirling as he traced his tongue to my neck. I sucked in a breath without meaning to. Would he change me now? Like the last time? I wasnt sure if I could handle that now.

"Mina, I wont be changing you this night" he said and I relaxed. Vlad tossed his jacket aside as I put my hands inside his shirt, roaming. I loved the feeling of his cold skin against mine. It did not make me uncomfortable but, was comforting.

Vlad shifted his weight and put his knee between my legs. I instead wrapped them around his waist willingly. His desire was clear as he pressed himself against me. I reached my hand between us and began untying his breeches. After I seemed to struggle Vlad got up, removing each piece of clothing. I slid under the blankets and scooted to the middle of the bed. After he stood next to me completely naked he slid in beside me. Just before he entered me Vlad whispered into my ear "Mina,my love."

"Say it again!" I cried as he thrust into me fully.

"I love you" he whispered once again.

As we made love that night, I forgot about my past marriage, my heartbreak at losing the prince and my reasons for staying away from him for so long.


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Jack Seward sat at his desk, going over some patient charts when Mina's telegram arrived. He smiled to himself, happy that she had made it to Bistritz. He folded the telegram and got up from his desk. He stood for a moment gazing out into the street looking at everything and nothing.

Letting Mina go had been difficult for him and yet he felt that maybe he had done the right thing. If Dracula had somehow survived then she could be with him and possibly keep him from exacting some kind revenge on himself or the other three men who played parts in his demise. If he was, in fact, dead then maybe she would return to London and consider him as a husband? He doubted that, but it was not an impossibility.

Jack walked over to the fire-place. He had to burn the telegram in case anyone found it and began asking questions. Some of the staff had asked about Mina and Jack had lied convincingly stating she returned to London on some urgent matter. Most seemed to believe his tale of fiction, that is everyone except the Professor. He seemed to suspect something was amiss, then again the Professor wasnt happy if he wasnt uncovering some sort of lie. Jack shrugged off his suspicions by avoiding the professor completely, which was easy to do most of the time.

"Jack, my friend! Good morning!" came the Professor booming voice as he entered the office. Jack jumped a little as he was thrown from his deep thoughts. As non chalant as he could he tucked the telegram in his pocket and took a seat in one of the plush chairs.

"Good morning professor" replied Jack. Van Helsing sat in the chair opposite him, a strange smile on his face. Jack searched the professors eyes, something was different.

Once long ago the Professor would have been considered very handsome but, the years had not been kind to him. His hair was thinning and completely white. He walked with a slight limp due to his weight and an old knee injury. Most nights he stayed up late doing research and drinking himself into a stupor. He usually didn't come to the asylum til late in the afternoon and by then there was very little for the professor to do but, visit patients or read the new medical journals.

"Jack, I feel ten years younger!" exclaimed the professor throwing his hands in the air and laughing exuberantly. Jack smiled indulgently.

"And why is that Professor?" he asked relaxing back in his chair. Van Helsing stood and placed one hand on the fireplace mantle. He looked down at Jack with a gleeful grin.

"Because my dear friend I have finally solved the mystery" he said. Jack quirked his head to the side, playing dumb.

""Mystery? What Mystery my dear friend?"

"Well, the mystery of Ms. Mina."

Jack froze. Quickly he regained his composure and mustered a small smile.

"Well as to that, there is no mystery. She has returned to her London flat for the rest of the season" he replied. The professor stepped towards Jack.

"Ahh but that is what you wanted everyone to believe. Tell me Jack, and please lets not waste time with more lies, did you think I wouldn't notice the journals missing?" asked the Professor. Jack swallowed. His throat was completely dry. He assumed the Professor would notice but, he hadn't expected it to be so soon. Considering no one had looked at them in over three years.

"Those journals belonged to Ms. Mina. I only wished to return them to her" he said. Out of no where the back of Van Helsings hand connected with Jack's face knocking him back.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me!" said the Professor through gritted teeth. Jack touched his cheek which was tender from the blow. He stared up at Van Helsing who looked composed but, his eyes shone with madness.

"Now tell me Jack, why would Mina need those journals? She willingly gave them to me? As did Mr. Harker when he returned from Romania. Be very careful how you answer me Jack. I don't like striking someone, especially someone I have cherished as a son but, I will if it means making you honest." Van Helsing sat across from the younger man again. Jack sighed. What can I tell him? How much more does he know? Not knowing what to say Jack stayed silent.

"Well answer me this, why on earth would Mina need passage to France if she was going back to London? And following her little boat trip, a train ride to Romania? Doesnt that sound a little strange to you?" asked the Professor. Jack leaned forward in his chair placing his head in his hands. He needed his medication. He needed to feel calm again.

"She wanted to go back to the castle" Jack admitted. He looked up into Van Helsings face. The professor was smiling again. It was the smile of a school bully getting his way. Jack had never seen the doctor so malicious, so ruthless. For the first time in the fifteen years the two men knew each other, Jack was actually frightened of the older gentleman.

"Why would she want to go back there? To collect the fiends bones? Or maybe she believed that the Count still lived?" replied the Professor.

"I don't know" said Jack. He managed to flinch but, couldnt avoid it as the professor hit him squarely in the nose with his fist. Jack was thrown backwards in his chair. As he stood up he grabbed his nose to try to quell the blood gushing from it. Van Helsing pulled a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and passed it to the doctor.

"No more lies Jack" he said. Jack righted the chair and sat down in it once again breathing heavily through his mouth.

"Now Jack I want you to listen very carefully, Dracula is a monster. He does not love, he does not feel. Did he feel anything when he murdered your dear Lucy? The answer is no my friend! What about Quincy? He died trying to protect Ms. Mina and now she has gone back to the place of his death? To do what?! Become the whore of the evil creäture that started all of this? We must end this once and for all Jack! You and I both know it. If Dracula is still alive then we must end him and if Mina has decided to become a whore of the devil we have to do the same to her. Jack? If you do not help me in this then, I will go alone and make it my mission to ruin you when I return. Starting with all the money you receive from Lord Goldaming to keep this asylum running. Do you honestly think he will still be funding this place if he knew you helped the monster that killed his beloved? After the asylum goes then how will you fund your addiction? No one will hire you after your name is thrown in the mud. All of those years of study and practice wasted because of the whims of a wanton woman! So once again I ask you..." said the professor his voice urgent and pleading.

"Tell me everything" he said.. Jack sighed. He had no choice but to tell his tale, this time leaving nothing out. He just prayed that someday Mina would find it in her heart to forgive him. When he was done Jack wondered if he would ever be able to forgive himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Mina POV

I awoke the next morning completely refreshed albeit, a little sore. I smiled as I stretched out my arms, not opening my eyes I reached for my Prince and felt nothing but an empty bed. I opened my eyes not trusting my hands. I was alone. Last night, actually it was this morning, I had fallen asleep blissfully on Vlads chest. I sat up and looked about the room. I could hear movement in the bathing chamber. I wrapped the sheet around me and pushed open the door expecting to see Vlad waiting for me.

My face fell.

"Finally! Your awake!" said Helga as she finished pouring some sweet-smelling oils into the bath tub.

"Come, you need to bathe and get ready," she said gesturing to the bath. I stood still staring at her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry but, where is the Prince?" I asked taking a few steps towards the tub.

"Oh well, he had to leave Mina. Im sorry but, the sun was coming up. Better to wake up to an empty bed than one filled with ashes" she laughed. Gently she pulled the sheet from me. I resisted at first, not feeling comfortable with revealing my naked body to another, but finally relented when Helga reassured me with just a look.

I stepped into the steaming tub and felt my muscles relax immediately. Helga sat behind me and began washing my hair. I laid back against the tub and luxuriated in the feeling.

"Helga?" I asked, a question forming in my head.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"When Vlad was in London, he walked during the day. I saw him on the street and it was after one in the afternoon" I said.

"Yes," she replied. She pinned my hair up and gently nudged me into a sitting position so she could wash my back.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Mina, when he was in London he was at his strongest. He was feeding more than normal. When he is killed and then his body has to materialize it takes a toll on him. It leaves him weaker than before" she explained.

"Will he ever recover?" I asked. Helga gently grabbed my shoulder and put her mouth close to my ear.

"Its not an impossibility" she said with a smile. Helga left me alone to finish washing.

My mind felt like it was full of questions, too many to voice.

I finished washing myself then sat in front of the vanity for several moments before Helga re-entered. I looked at the beautiful blond woman. How can she be Vlads sister? She didn't look a day over twenty and yet she had to be four hundred years old. Even before I could open my mouth to ask, Helga chucked.

"Four hundred and fifty-seven on my last birthday actually" she replied. I sat, mouth agape and wide eyed.

"Oh Mina. I'll explain, technically I am Vlad's half-sister. I was born several months after our father died. You see, my mother was a gypsy who had been captured by Turkish soldiers. She was beaten and sold around as a slave. Vlad the dragon ambushed the Turks camp one night and found my mother, he rescued her and protected her. Now at the time of her rescue he was already married but, I would like to think that some part of him loved her. After he died and she had me she kept my paternity a secret, afraid that the royal family would take me away" Helga's face changed, her eyes were far away remembering a time long gone.

"After my mother died Vlad found me. I was a healer but, I had a reputation of being a sorceress known to save people from fatal illnesses. Vlad's wife had taken ill and he wanted me to heal her. I did and he kept me in the castle. Over time he and I realized we were related...well actually I always knew but, he finally figured it out. After he became vampire I stayed young so he wouldn't be alone" She finished her story with a sad smile.

"Will you ever age?" I asked tentatively. I wasnt sure if I was being rude. Helga snapped out of her daze and began brushing my long hair.

"Maybe. I havent decided yet," she replied. Was she kidding? Almost an hour later I was dressed in a simple dark purple dress with matching slippers. Though I say it was a "simple" dress, it was probably the grandest thing I had ever worn.

When we reentered the bedroom I realized it was dark outside. I practically ran to the window and threw open the curtain. It was dusk. Wait, that can't be right!

"Helga? How long have I been awake?" I asked turning towards the witch. Helga shook her head.

"Mina, its only been an hour or so. You slept through the day" she said. She opened the bedroom door leading to the hallway. I stood trying to calculate everything. I slept the whole day?

"Come Mina, he is waiting for you" she said. I didn't need to be told twice. I followed her into the corridor and down the grand staircase. I turned my head at every small sound. My first day here had not left my memory.

"Dont worry Mina, the brides wont bother you. Not while he is in the castle" she said.

"I thought you said he was in a weakened state?" I replied. We entered a new room that I had never seen before. It was large with a massive dining table.

"He is but, our terms of weakened are a little different from a humans. And even so, the brides know him as their master. They wont disobey him" she said. The room was empty except for the two of us and the roaring fire.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," replied Helga as she began to exit the room.

"You arent staying?" I asked, all the sudden very nervous.

"No, he wants to be alone with you" he replied before exiting the room. I let out a deep breath and waited for him to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Dracula's POV

I didn't feel good about leaving Mina to wake up on her own but, it couldn't have been avoided. The sun could still wound me with its ray and I didn't want to take the chance of missing a few days with Mina while I recuperated. Helga passed me in the stairwell as I made my way down to the dungeon.

"Someone looks happy" she joked as I passed her.

"And good morning to you too little sister, as it happens I need a favor" I said. She sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I shall keep an eye on her until you wake" she said knowing what I was going to ask before the words could be spoken. I nodded and moved passed her, descending the stairs.

"Vlad?" she called. I turned around. My senses could feel the rising of the sun and as always it made a nervous.

"What are we going to do with her?" She asked. Helga, one of the strongest people I had ever known actually looked concerned. Her beautiful brow was creased and her voice had an uncertain edge to it. I shrugged. I hadn't thought that far.

"I'm only asking because she might not want to be vampire. What then? And what if her friends come looking for her?" she asked taking a step down towards me.

"I don't know. I'm not really going to give her a choice. I wont lose her again. And as for her friends, I have plans for them" I replied with a wry smile. I tried to walk away from my sister but, she persisted.

"Dont be a fool Vlad! Not again! They bested you once, don't let your pride get in the way of your good sense," she snapped.

"And what, _dear_ sister, is that supposed to mean?" I asked, not disguising the edge in my voice.

"If Mina decides to become a vampire, then so be it. But don't go back to London _begging _for some sort of retaliation from that professor and his men because you finally got what you wanted. I mean think! You were once the most brilliant military mind in all Christendom. Dont make a mockery of getting your other half back and then lose it to more bloodshed!" she was practically shouting at me. "And further more, do you honestly think Mina will still want to stay with you if you force her?" I couldn't hold back. I sped towards Helga and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the floor and slamming her into the wall.

"I am still master here _little sister! _Do as you are told and I wont snap you like a twig!" I growled. I let her go and she dropped to the floor in a heap. I stormed away, down to my coffin, leaving her there on the floor.

Even as I shut the coffin lid I was fuming. _How dare she! _Questioning me! And to make matters worse I had no idea what Mina wanted. We hadn't really gotten a chance to talk about the future last night. Try as I might the old fear kept creeping into my thoughts. _Is she here as a favor to Jack? Did she mean the things she told him in his bed chamber or was it her fever? _

I drifted off to sleep as my anger began to ebb and I felt a sense of guilt. I had never harmed Helga before. She was the only family I had. The brides did not count as my family. Most of them were women I had fed on and they had returned, begging to be changed. Sometimes the brides left and went their own way but, Helga had always been there. She had sacrificed her mortality just to stand by my side. My eyes became too heavy for incoherent thought and just before the darkness took me, I heard Helga's voice in my head.

Dont worry brother, I forgive you.

I smiled knowing she meant it. Then my eyes shut and I knew only darkness.

Mina POV

I awoke the next morning completely refreshed albeit, a little sore. I smiled as I stretched out my arms, not opening my eyes I reached for my Prince and felt nothing but an empty bed. I opened my eyes not trusting my hands. I was alone. Last night, actually it was this morning, I had fallen asleep blissfully on Vlad's chest. I sat up and looked about the room. I could hear movement in the bathing chamber. I wrapped the sheet around me and pushed open the door expecting to see Vlad waiting for me.

My face fell.

"Finally! Your awake!" said Helga as she finished pouring some sweet-smelling oils into the bath tub. The beautiful blond had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"Come, you need to bathe and get ready," she said gesturing to the bath. I stood still staring at her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry but, where is the Prince?" I asked taking a few steps towards the tub.

"Oh well, he had to leave Mina. Im sorry but, the sun was coming up. Better to wake up to an empty bed than one filled with ashes" she laughed. Gently she pulled the sheet from me. I resisted at first, not feeling comfortable with revealing my naked body to another, but finally relented when Helga reassured me with just a look.

I stepped into the steaming tub and felt my muscles relax immediately. Helga sat behind me and began washing my hair. I laid back against the tub and luxuriated in the feeling.

"Helga?" I asked, a question forming in my head.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"When Vlad was in London, he walked during the day. I saw him on the street and it was after one in the afternoon" I said.

"Yes," she replied. She pinned my hair up and gently nudged me into a sitting position so she could wash my back.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"Mina, when he was in London he was at his strongest. He was feeding more than normal. When he is killed and then his body has to materialize it takes a toll on him. It leaves him weaker than before" she explained.

"Will he ever recover?" I asked. I had a hard time thinking of my prince as weak. Helga gently grabbed my shoulders and put her mouth close to my ear.

"It's not an impossibility" she said with a smile. Helga left me alone to finish washing.

My mind felt like it was full of questions, too many to voice.

I finished washing myself, stepped out of the tub, wrapped a drying sheet around my torso, then sat in front of the vanity for several moments before Helga re-entered. I looked at the beautiful blond woman. How can she be Vlad's sister? She didn't look a day over twenty and yet she had to be four hundred years old. Even before I could open my mouth to ask, Helga chucked.

"Four hundred and fifty-seven on my last birthday actually" she replied. I sat, mouth agape and wide-eyed.

"Oh Mina. I'll explain, technically I am Vlad's half-sister. I was born several months after our father died. You see, my mother was a gypsy who had been captured by Turkish soldiers. She was beaten and sold around as a slave. Vlad the dragon ambushed the Turks camp one night and found my mother, he rescued her and protected her. Now at the time of her rescue he was already married but, I would like to think that some part of him loved her. After he died and she had me, she kept my paternity a secret, afraid that the royal family would take me away or worse" Helga's face changed, her eyes were far away remembering a time long gone.

"After my mother died Vlad found me. I was a healer but, I had a reputation of being a sorceress known to save people from fatal illnesses and wounds. Vlad's wife had taken ill and he wanted me to heal her. I did and he kept me in the castle. Over time he and I realized we were related...well actually I always knew but, he finally figured it out. After he became vampire I stayed young so he wouldn't be alone" She finished her story with a sad smile.

"Will you ever age?" I asked tentatively. I wasnt sure if I was being rude. Helga snapped out of her daze and began brushing my long hair.

"Maybe. I havent decided yet," she replied. Was she kidding? Almost an hour later I was dressed in a simple dark purple dress with matching slippers. Though I say it was a "simple" dress, it was probably the grandest thing I had ever worn. Something Lucy would have definitely approved of over my more subtle outfits that looked like they should be torched compared to the finery I was wearing.

"Ahh Mina you look lovely! Purple brings out the green in your eyes" exclaimed Helga.

When we reentered the bedroom I realized it was dark outside. I practically ran to the window and threw open the curtain. It was dusk. Wait, that can't be right!

"Helga? How long have I been awake?" I asked turning towards the witch. Helga shook her head.

"Mina, its only been an hour or so. You slept through the day" she said. She opened the bedroom door leading to the hallway. I stood trying to calculate everything. I slept the day?

"Come Mina, he is waiting for you" she said. I didn't need to be told twice. I followed her into the corridor and down the grand staircase. I turned my head at every small sound. My first day here had not left my memory.

"Dont worry Mina, the brides wont bother you. Not while he is in the castle" she said.

"I thought you said he was in a weakened state?" I replied. We entered a new room that I had never seen before. It was large with a massive dining table. Candles were everywhere lighting the room. It looked the size of a ballroom but, was dwarfed with the massive wooden table. It could have easily seated thirty people.

"He is but, our terms of weakened are a little different from a humans. And even so, the brides know him as their master. They wont disobey him" she said. The room was empty except for the two of us and the roaring fire.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," replied Helga as she began to exit the room.

"You arent staying?" I asked, all the sudden very nervous. I didn't want to be left alone, especially with the brides roaming the castle, despite what Helga had told me.

"No, he wants to be alone with you" she replied. I looked around the dimly lit room and was startled when Helga said my name a few feet away.

"Mina?" she said before pulling me into an embrace. I wasnt sure what to do but I returned the hug to her. She pulled back and looked into my eyes with both hands on my shoulders. She looked so sad. I wasnt sure what had made her demeanor change so quickly.

"Mina, I just want you to remember you have a choice in things. I will help you if I can but, you need to know that no matter what happens, you have a choice in your own fate" she said releasing my shoulders. I didn't know what she meant exactly. _Did she think I could go back now? To what? My place is with him ,it was here. _

"Helga, I would choose him no matter what" I said. She sighed, nodded her head and exited the room. I gave myself a little shake not sure what she had meant by any of it. I walked over to the fire, replaying Helga's words in my head.

You have a choice,

she had said. What did that mean? It seemed like I had never had a choice in anything. I was fated to be here! I don't know how to explain it but, its like every room in this castle whispers a hauntingly familiar story to me. Like I had been here before. Of course from what I learned from Professor Van Helsing, in a way, I had been here before.

In my past life I had been Elisabeth. That was how I had known Vlad's voice and his face when we met. I had waited for him.

A door opened behind me. I knew it was him. I didn't turn around just stared into the flames, lost in my own thoughts. He spoke, his voice low and calming.

"You look beautiful" he said. I turned around. He wore his normal finery. A dark blue embroidered jacket and black slacks and black boots. His hair hung free around his face. He looked so regal it made me feel like I was wearing a sack cloth in comparison. I averted my eyes, unable to look at him.

"Thank you" my voice was just above a whisper. _Why am I so nervous? Where was this last night?! _I couldn't help but, chide myself for my foolishness and just when I couldn't find anything suitable to say my stomach decided to grumble very loudly. I blushed scarlet. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and I was famished. I looked up to see him chuckle.

"Mina, please don't be nervous. Come, you need to eat" he said holding his hand out to me. I took it as he sat me to the right seat at the head of the table. He sat across from me. Within seconds food arrived by silent servants. I stared down at my dish which smelled amazing, and waited for his to arrive. When I looked into his eyes he was smiling at me.

"Eat Mina" he said gesturing towards my plate.

"Arent you going to eat?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"I don't need to eat, but thank you for the gesture" he replied, his smile broadening. I stared at him.

"But we ate together? In London," I said. He shook his head again and leaned back in the chair.

"Mina I don't need to eat. That was façade."

"Oh" was all I said before I began taking bites of my food. It was a type of poultry with a creamy mushroom sauce and spiced vegetables. It tasted amazing albeit very spicy to my tongue. The count poured me a glass of wine and seemed happy to watch me dine alone. I couldn't look him in the eye. _What was this power he had over me? _I wished I could know what he was thinking. Should I ask him about Helga's vague warning? I finished my meal and pushed the plate away from me. He leaned forward in his chair.

"Mina?" he said. I looked up finally meeting his eyes. He seemed so human, so warm to me. I suddenly felt my cheeks warm under his gaze.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Why are you here?" he asked. He didn't make the questions seem unkind, but I was still shocked by it. I knew he might be wary of my reason, maybe even suspect me of betraying him for the sake of my old friends, but I wasnt ready to answer. I searched my thoughts for several seconds before blurting out the one question I was terrified to ask.

"Do you want me to leave?" His brow creased and his smile faded.

"Of course not. Mina, I was in London searching for you! I just need to know that you are here for me not someone else" he said. I could feel my heart start to slow to its normal beat.

"You were following me?" I asked remembering his voice in my head as I walked down the street. He nodded.

"Yes. And may I say a late congratulations on your divorce?" he replied with a sly grin. I had trouble hiding my smile. I shook my head. I sipped the last of my wine and when he offered me more I held up my hand and shook my head.

"I always knew you had survived. I'm not sure how, but I could always feel it" I said.

"Jonathon knew it too. Well, he knew that I was always waiting for you and he resented me for it. Cant say I blame him" I said. I sat back in my chair and became more relaxed. Maybe it was the wine? Or maybe it was the fire? I can't honestly say. I had never spoken about mine and Jonathon relationship. Jack knew enough to know why it ended but, I never disclosed what really happened behind closed doors.

"I was pregnant when we returned to London," I said staring at the wood in the table.

"What happened to the child?"

"I lost it. Three months into the pregnancy I had a miscarriage. After that Johnathan couldn't even look at me. The professor kept saying it could have been attributed to having your blood in my system. That might have been the reason the baby died. Is that possible?" I asked. Vlad was staring at me but, there was no humor in his face, he looked sad.

"I don't think so. I think the professor would prefer to blame me for every little slight because he can't find a medical reason for it. Mina, children die in the womb and it can't be explained. Its been happening since the dawn of time. I'm so sorry Mina" he said. He leaned across the table and took my hand.

"It wasnt your fault nor mine," I felt tears brimming my eyes. How could I not be in love with this man? Vampire or not he was good. We sat there silently before he spoke up once more.

"Come, lets take a walk in the courtyard. It's a lovely night." I got up from my chair and he offered me his arm as we strolled through the castle and out into the warm night air.


	12. Chapter 12

Mina POV

He led me through the great hall and to the back of the castle. We stepped out a side door into a garden surrounded by a stone wall. The garden was magical in its beauty. Hanging from the few trees were lanterns with small candles inside them. The stone walkway was lined with flowers of every hugh imaginable. The statues and stone benches seemed brand new. Lightning bugs danced in the warm air around us. The stars above our heads shone like nothing I had ever seen before. I was drunk on this beauty, if only for a moment.

As I looked around I was reminded of Hillingham. Lucy's home was so much like this garden. As children and well into our woman hood, the Hillingham gardens were our favorite place to go. We would gossip near the fountain and run and hide in the maze when her mother tried calling us in for lessons. The gardens were our secret place to go when we needed to be alone.

I thought of how Hillingham had gone to disrepair after Lucy and her mother's death. Everything in the house had been sold and all the windows and doors boarded up. The garden became overgrown and unrecognizable. A tomb of a place that I no longer knew.

"Mina, what is it?" asked the Count startling me out of my thought. He stood near the door we had just come out of, casually leaning on the door frame. His face was cautious. Funny that we should both be afraid of one another's reactions. I shook my head and sat down on one of the stone benches. I placed my hands on my knees,tears brimmed over my eyes but, I wiped them away. Vlad took the few steps towards me and kneeled down in front of me so our eyes were level. He placed a cold hand over mine.

"What is it?" he asked. The concern in his eyes made me melt. I was afraid of how he would react to my next question. I knew his answer wouldn't change anything, but I had to know the truth before things went any further. So many secrets between Johnathan and I, how could I make the same mistake again?

"I need you to tell me about Lucy" I said. I stared him straight in the eye to gauge his reaction. He looked confused, and then slowly his features became drawn and sadness was clearly etched into his features.

"Lucy," he said straightening up. He placed both hands behind his back and stepped a few feet away from me.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. He didn't look at me but, I didn't miss the edge in his voice. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"I want you to tell me what really happened" I said. I had my own reasons for wanting to know the truth. Jonathon, Professor Van Helsing and Jack had all given me there theories on why Dracula had killed Lucy and how but, I needed the truth. Would it change how I felt about my Prince? Maybe not, but I couldn't go on without knowing.

Vlad stood still, not responding.

"Why did you kill her?" I asked abruptly. He turned back towards me on his heel his eyes glowing red.

"I didn't kill her!" he snarled. I flinched ever so slightly, trying to hold onto my composure. It took several moments for his eyes to return to their normal color.

"Mina, I came to that house looking for you", he said in a much calmer tone. "Lucy saw me in the garden and thought I was just a wanderer. She came out and asked if she could help me. I hadn't fed in several days and yes, I fed from her," he watched as another tear slid down my face. His eyes softened. Quicker than I could imagine he was kneeling in front of me again. He placed his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tear with his thumb.

"I never intended to feed from her again Mina. I swear it. I didn't know she meant anything to you at that point and still I meant to keep her alive," I nodded acknowledging that I believed him. He sat next to me on the bench and took my hand.

"That night you found us in the garden was the first time I fed from her. I saw you and was ashamed. I was reminded of my reasons for being in London. When we met on the street outside the apothecary I wasnt aware that it was Lucy you were buying the medicine for. That very night I was outside your bedroom window when I heard her scream. She was having a nightmare. I went into her room to make sure she was alright and as soon as I stepped into the room I could smell death hanging on her. Van Helsing, fool that he was, gave her a unnecessary transfusion without checking the compatibility of her blood" I looked up at his face remembering the discussion I had with Johnathan. Vlad looked so sad I could feel the compulsion to comfort him. I squeezed his hand gently.

"She knew she was dying Mina. I turned her because she asked me too. I was so wrapped up in finding you again and trying to get you to remember me that I did not give Lucy the proper instruction after she turned. She wasnt a monster! She just didn't know any better! Had I known that she would take a child from its bed and drain it then I would have stopped her but, I was too late. Van Helsing arrived at the crypt before I could save her," he finished. I didn't know what to say. Knowing that Van Helsing had a hand in her death broke me. Anger bubbled inside of me. Not because he had ended her immortal life but, because he had ended her mortal one to begin with. If not for his stupidity and callousness, Lucy might have lived.

"I think Van Helsing wanted to test his theories of blood transfusion on a human host. He got his wish and when it was unsuccessful, he blamed me," the count shook his head.

"All these years! I knew something wasnt right. That he had not been completely honest with us. Poor Lucy" I said, barely speaking above a whisper.

"What about Mr. Reinfield?" I asked remembering the crazed man who had come to Transylvania before Jonathon. He had been locked up in the asylum. I still remembered the stink of him. From what Jack had said, Renfield was known to have a taste for insects and had asked several times for a cat which Johnathan refused him for fear he would harm the animal. I shuddered just thinking of what he would have done to the poor creäture.

"What about him?" Vlad looked at me a little incredulously.

"Did you kill him?" I asked. I found I couldn't look him in the eye again for fear of his answer. He just sighed.

"Mina, I was his master. He disobeyed me," was all he said. I stared at the man next to me. Did he know no mercy? Renfield was a sick person who had lost his mind _because _of Vlad's power over him. I stood up from the bench and stepped away from my Prince. I realized right then that, I knew very little about the man I loved. I stared at one of the lanterns hanging from the tree and without turning my head I asked.

"So what is to happen now?"

"Well, after you are turned we will return to London," replied Vlad. My head turned so quickly I heard my neck crack.

"Why?!" I asked not sure what he meant. He looked confused again as if my reaction was not what he expected.

"Mina, we need to show our enemies that they will never win. That we will always conquer no matter how high the stakes. We will return to London and finish what was started five years ago," he replied. I sat there shocked still by his plan. I shook my head.

"No" I snapped.

"No?"

"No! I have just arrived and you want to return to London? So that you can what? Throw it in Van Helsing's face?" I was fuming and I didn't care if he realized how angry I'd become. With my fists clenched at my side as I stood up and began pacing.

"Why can't we stay? I am here of my free will isn't that enough?" I asked trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"No! It isn't enough" he shouted standing now toe to toe with me. I stopped pacing and looked him in the face. I was so angry that I wasnt frightened, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, well I hoped he wouldn't.

"I have waited five years to exact my revenge and you will help me! You and whoever I deem worthy to walk with us" he hissed grabbing my shoulders roughly. I whimpered as his hands dug into my flesh, he was stronger than he realized. Several seconds passed. He released me and I stumbled back, nearly fell then regained my footing. I was so angry at him I couldn't contain it any longer. Tears spilled down my face.

"I came here on my own because I felt that this was the place I was meant to be. Maybe I was wrong? Either way, I wont be a part of your revenge" I waited for him to respond. He finally turned towards me. His eyes were blood-red again except for this time in his anger his fangs protruded from his lips in a deadly sneer. I had seen him like this before but, it still sent a shiver down my spine to know it was directed solely at me.

"Who said I was going to give you a choice?" he snarled his voice deepened now to that of a demon. He moved so quickly that I missed it. I felt his hands go around my waist, not in a lovers embrace but a predators. I yelped as he moved my hair exposing my neck. His arm just below my ribs felt like it would break them.

"Please" I muttered trying to break free of his iron grip, squirming this way and that. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and the small pinch of his fangs touching my skin.

"If you do this then you will have two river princesses!" I whispered. As if broken from a trance he released me. I fell to the ground scraping my knee's and hands against the stone. I turned to look at him.

"If this is the fate you have chosen for me? Maybe I should join Lucy in the after life for it would be a better alternative than to watch you die all over again!"

His face was contorting in rage and before I could be the brunt of his anger again I ran as fast as my slippered shoes would carry me. I went straight for the main hall door, it was locked. I heard the tickling laughter of the brides and raced up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and collapsed on the bed sobbing and breathing heavily into the pillows.

Dracula POV

"If you do this then you will have two river princesses!"

As soon as I heard her say those words I snapped back to reality. Helga's words echoed in my head _don't let your pride get in the way of your good sense._

I released Mina, trying to get control of my features. She ran into the castle. I watched her go then sat down on the bench and placed my head in my hands. I lost my temper again and I knew it, although this time, I feared I might not be able to mend it. She was frightened and angry. I could see it in her eyes and feel it coming from her in waves. What the hell was I thinking!?

"Oh dear, that did not go well" came Helga's voice. She wasnt being unkind or trying to be spiteful. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"How could I have been so foolish?" I said not looking at her. I was afraid of what I would see behind her eyes for no doubt she had heard everything.

"Vlad, she can't be forced. You have her, that should be enough," she said. I shook my head.

"What do I do? She wont come near me now," I couldn't believe how stupid I had been.

"Vlad you must remember, she is not Elisabeth. When you were in London last time you spent a short amount of time together. Not enough to really know one another," I looked up at my sister exasperated. Of course I knew Mina! Didnt I?

"Mina and I are meant to be together!" I snapped. Helga smiled at me.

"Yes, I know but, what does she know about you? Or you her?" she asked. I sighed.

"Your right. Keep an eye on her tonight? Make sure she doesnt wander up to the tower" I chuckled.

"Oh I dont think she will go to those lengths but, I will do as you ask" she replied standing. As she made her way to the door I said  
"Sister? The garden looks lovely" I commented. She smiled.

"The brides did this, not I" she replied. I smiled as I looked up at the shining stars.

I had been prepared for Mina to want to return to London as a vampire. I wasnt expecting her to completely reject the idea. I should have known better.


	13. Chapter 13

Mina POV

The week went by without incident. I made it a point to sleep all night and get up early in the morning so as to avoid Vlad and the brides. I can't explain why I wasnt ready to see him yet. Helga began bringing my meals to my room. She asked me every night if I wanted to meet with Vlad in the gardens and each time I told her no. I am sure the sadness in her eyes was mirrored in his but, I knew he would respect my wishes. My mission everyday was to stay occupied. I spent my mornings exploring the castle. Helga explained it was safest during the day time when the sun was up but, if I should for some reason get lost or not make it back to my room before sunset, it was likely I would meet with the brides. I was studious about keeping to the curfew but, this morning I was so exhausted I couldn't possibly leave my bed. The night before a terrible storm had shuddered the castle in its wake. Lightning flew across the sky and through my window. The wind howled its displeasure making sleep evade me. The sky was grey yet the sun was trying to make an appearance. I stood looking out my window at the valley when Helga entered the room with a tray. "Oh! I expected you to be up and dressed" she exclaimed setting the tray down. I glanced down at myself. It was almost ten and I was still in my night-gown. I chuckled.

"I didn't get much sleep last night" I said as I sat down to my morning meal. Helga sat down in the opposite chair. She never ate with me. As I started eating I realized she was looking at me tentatively. Her face, usually very merry in the morning was somber and serious. I liked Helga. I liked her directness and candor. The fact that she had her own mind and was not afraid to speak it made her a marvel in my book. Lucy had been the only other person who I knew with such characteristics. However, I knew that she must have something pressing on her mind for she had not come out and said it, she was waiting for me to bring up the subject.

"What is it?" I asked taking a sip of tea.

"Mina, how long will you avoid my brother?" she asked casually. I had rarely heard her speak of Vlad as her brother. I sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow?" I said hopefully but, we both knew I was evading the prospect of seeing him. Helga narrowed her eyes and stood up abruptly. She walked towards my bedroom door. "Perhaps tomorrow then" she said before turning back to me "but keep in mind Mina, Vlad controls the weather. You think a storm means he is happy and content? You can only run from a problem for so long" she said before shutting my door and leaving me alone.

I lost my appetite. So the storm was Vlad's doing? It pained me to no end that I had caused his turmoil. Guilt writhed inside me all morning until I couldn't take it anymore. After I had dressed I decided to go for a stroll and clear my head. Outside the castle it looked like another storm was imminent.

In the past few days I had discovered a library on the first floor along with a great hall, two kitchens, a wine cellar and several odds and ends type rooms that seemed to hold no purpose at all. On the second floor that now housed my bed chamber I found a lot of old rooms. Some filled with furniture that was covered in layers of dust. One room had no windows but was full of mirrors. The mirrors were small and large. Each one covered with a sheet. In my days of exploring I was faced with odd emotions. For example, in the library I caught myself looking at the many volumes of books when suddenly I remembered an old volume of poetry that I used to love reading. I found the book right away. Hidden behind the shelf in a secret opening. The volume was written in Romanian and had aged over time making the pages stiff and frail. Covered in dust I gently opened the volume and found a dried flower on the inside cover. A forget me not, I remembered Vlad had given it to me when I first arrived at the castle just before our wedding...but, these weren't my memories! I realized, it was Elisabeth. I was remembering small fractions of her life, my past life.

The same feeling overtook my senses as I discovered other little treasures. A hand mirror in the mirror room that I saw myself using the night Elisabeth married Vlad. The smell of the lilacs in the morning when she would walk in the garden. I could recall such things with perfect clarity yet I was not there. I had not been born nor experienced these things. It was times like these that I wish Jack were here. Maybe he would have a better explanation than I. We could sit and talk about the implications of such a thing as a past life and how to deal with it.

Today I decided to let myself be lost within the memories. I began walking towards the staircase at the end of the corridor. I had seen it before but, was a little leery about climbing the dark stairs. As Jack was prone to saying "nothing ventured is nothing gained." I climbed the old stone steps. The stair case went upwards towards what I believed was the tower. I could see a faint light and I quickened my steps, careful not to trip. The stairwell led to a small hallway, not a tower as I believed. On each side of the hallway were stone windows that held no glass. The windows to my left overlooked the courtyard and on my right the river. I could tell by the frame that the glass had been broken out of them sometime ago. At the end of the hallway was an oak door covered in dust. The door looked heavy but, when I turned the knob it opened easily, possibly because the wood was so aged and ill-treated. I held my breath as the bedchamber within was revealed. I had that familiar feeling again, I somehow knew this room. As I stepped into the darkness, my eyes adjusted quickly, I could see an outline to more windows covered by thick curtains. I pulled the curtains back revealing a large room that looked as if it had been forgotten. Elisabeth's bed chamber. I stared at the large four poster bed. It was perfectly made and looked pristine. Minus the age that clung to it. Her vanity, mantel above the fireplace, personal effects and even a small pair of slippers laying near the foot of her bed, all looked as if they were waiting for their owners return. Had they just shut this room away? Like my bed chamber there were two doors against the far wall, one led to a wash tub that was now housing several spiders and the other revealed another winding staircase. Excitement enveloped me. A secret passageway! I stared up above into the stairway trying to spy any natural light coming through the top for I didn't have a candle. A small sliver of light could just be made out. I climbed the stairs again not sure what to expect. Then suddenly I was bowled over. My vision seeming to leave me for a moment. I could see myself but, not me...Elisabeth! Walking up these stairs. A note clutched in her hand. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I could feel her pain. See her despair. My vision returned and I was myself again standing in the winding staircase. I decided to keep going secretly hoping another vision would return. Almost twenty minutes later I reached the top. It was an open tower. Only small turrets held up the roof leaving the rest open. The view took my breath away. I could see the Carpathian mountains surrounding me and just below me, the river winding its way through the valley. The sky was dark and filled with clouds. My hair swirled about me with the wind. I stepped towards one of the openings feeling the warm air on my skin. Suddenly I began sobbing. My feet werent in my control as I moved precariously closer to the edge. I wanted to step back but, my body would not obey me. I stared down in horror at the river below me knowing that if I were to jump I would die. My hand curled around something, a note. I stared down at my fist. I realized that I was wearing an old green gown. Finely made but not my own. Lightning flashed across the sky as rain began to fall in fat droplets on my face. My arms raised of their own accord and I felt my legs step forward as my body threw itself over the edge. I screamed as the river got closer and then darkness enveloped me.

Vlad POV

I walked out of the dungeon as the sun began to set. The brides werent awake yet and I relished in the silence. Once again I found myself sitting in the library. The last few nights I had kept my distance from Mina by spending my evenings reading. Last night however, I needed to feed so I took a trip into the village. I killed no one but, my frustrations had not been sated. Before I knew it, thunder was clapping and lightning flashing.

After our argument I had fully expected Mina to leave the castle for good. Instead she had stayed. I had asked Helga to keep an eye on her during the daytime when I couldn't be there. I just wish I knew what she wanted. After our discussion I had been left wondering if maybe she and Helga were right.

Was I just in wanting revenge on Dr Van Helsing and Harker? Or was it my wounded pride that needed to see them suffer for the wrong they had done?

"If you had been in their possition would you not have done the same? For Mina?" Helga had asked. I had pondered the question for days now. Yes. I would have gone to the ends of the earth to save her from harm, that was true. The reality of the situation was that I wanted Harker dead because I knew that thus far he had achieved more with Mina than I and that bothered me. Plus he had hurt Mina. She chose him and he had abandoned her. In the end it wont make a difference if he lives a long life with his new bride or dies at my hands. Harker is nothing. He and his cohorts were obsolete now that Mina was with me.

Suddenly the fire in hearth lit itself and Helga shut the large library door behind her as she entered.

"Good evening," she said sitting in one of the library's plush chairs.

"Sister" I acknowledge. I stared into the flames for a moment before asking, "where is Mina?" Helga sighed.

"Probably back in her room by now," she replied. I finally looked into Helga's face. She was upset about something. Her brow was creased and her mouth wore a frown that I scarcely saw.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When will you go to her? How long will you two stay apart from one another?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Wasnt it you who told me to give her time?" I asked.

"You both are as insufarable as children!" snapped Helga she stood up and faced me. I was surprised at her outburst.

"What would you have me do? Force her into speaking with me? I want her to come to me of her own free will!" I replied. Helga laughed critically. I was not accustomed to her being insolent to me and could feel my temper rising.

"She did come to you willingly and yet you act like a spoiled child and now look at where you are! Sulking in different parts of the castle. Using me as a babysitter and avoiding one another! Christ its like being around father and his mistress again" she cried sitting down again. She placed her head in her hands. She spoke calmly now but, I could see tears in her eyes. Helga was not one to get emotional and I wasnt sure where this was coming from. Was she really that upset? Or was it something more?

"Vlad, if you love her then show her. Dont let this go on or you'll lose her forever. I've seen love and never had my own and I am content with that. But you are not and neither is Mina. You are fated, don't let your pride ruin you" she said. I knelt in front of my little sister. Its true she had never been married. Never had she taken a lover or confident. Always she was in service to me and my father. For the first time I realized I had done her injustice. I moved to hug her and she shoved me away.

"Dont! Just fix this" she snapped before stomping out of the library. As she left the fire died. I jumped up and ran to Mina's bed chamber as fast as I could.

I stood outside her door. Using all of my senses I could tell she wasnt inside. Her scent was faint but, I followed it down the corridor towards the back of the castle. Her scent became stronger as I reached one of the many staircases that led to one of the tower rooms. Before beginning the short climb I listened. I could hear mice scrambling around behind the walls and under the floors. I could hear then river flowing below us and the flapping of an owls wings as it made its way to the eaves of the castle. Despite not hearing any evidence to Mina being near I followed my instinct and climbed the stairs. The hall above it hadn't been entered in four hundred years. I had this part of the castle closed off.

I opened the door to Elisabeth's bed chamber. We had shared it during our marriage but, it had been hers long before our wedding took place. Nothing had been changed or moved. I closed my eyes. Elisabeth's scent and Mina's lingered here. I briskly walked to the secret passageway and climbed the winding stairs to the tower above.

Elisabeth had loved this room. It was open so she could see the land around us. She said she could always look for my banners as I made my way home to her. When she had received that false letter informing her of my death, it was here that she jumped into the river below to her death. I couldn't enter this room after that. It was too painful.

As I entered the tower I saw Mina's motionless form laying on the stone floor. She was wet from the rain that had splashed on her face. I ran to her and wiped the wet hair from her brow.

"Mina?" I said trying to find her pulse. She cant be dead! I lifted her in my arms and carried her back to her bedchambers on the second floor where Helga was waiting.

"Is she alright?" I asked as I lay her on the bed. Helga placed both hands on the side of Mina's head and closed her eyes in concentration. After several moments she opened her eyes and spoke.

"She will be fine. She has had flashbacks of her past life" replied the witch.

"Flashbacks?" I asked taking Mina's cold hand in mine.

"Of her past life. It was too much and she fainted. Dont worry she will be fine brother but, we need to get her out of these clothes and into a dry nightgown" said Helga as she began undressing Mina. I couldn't help think what would have happened if I hadn't found her. Would Mina have gotten sick from exposure? Helga was a good herbalist but, humans were fragile. What if she had fainted and fallen forward out of the window and to her death? I couldn't live without her and not because she was Elisabeth's descendant but, because I loved her for being Mina. I looked down at the woman I loved and knew that when she awoke we would have to discuss her mortal life and if she was willing to join me forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack Seward was a prisoner. In the last two weeks he had not been allowed to leave his lodgings at the asylum.

"It's either this or a patient cell, your choice Jack" Van Helsing had told him as he locked Jack in his own room. Jack had found he had no choice. If he didn't do this he wouldn't be able to help Mina when the time came.

After the Professor had come forth about Mina leaving he had been a busy man. He contacted Lord Goldaming and instructed him to come to the asylum as soon as possible. Then he sent a wire to Jonathon Harker as well. Jack had tried to convince Van Helsing to let Mina go, that she was allowed to make her own choice but, the old man wouldn't hear it.

"We must destroy this evil for good Jack!" he had replied on several occasions. Jack was leery of the professors vendetta against the Count. He didn't believe it had anything to do with riding the world of evil but, more to do with self-fulfilling prophecy.

Neither Johnathan nor Arthur had shown up yet but, since that night Jack had been locked up.

"My boy its time we get you healthy. Do this so that I can trust you again" the Professor had said. Before Jack knew it he had been over powered by the older man. Van Helsing had placed a chloroform wash cloth over Jacks mouth to incapacitate him. Jack woke up an hour later with a back breaking headache. He hadn't had any morphine since that night and had felt at times he was losing his mind.

At first he was very sick and at time delirious. He shouted and cried. He tried to reason with Van Helsing but to no avail. Now two weeks later he still craved the drug but, it was a mental dependance. More than anything else he wanted to leave the room. Just walk around and get some excercise. He wanted to his patients, the professor had been running the asylum since Jack had been ill. More than anything he wanted to try and get word to Mina that something was happening. He knew Van Helsing was going to get Jonathon, Arthur and himself to follow him back to Transylvania. Of that Jack was certain.

"Jack?" came the Professors voice. Jack heard the door open and shut. He turned and looked upon his old comrades.

Arthur stepped forward and extended his hand. Jack and he had only spoken through letters the past few years but, still Jack was shocked by his old friends appearance. Arthur had gained a significant amount of weight over the last few years and his face was lined with premature wrinkles that made him seem older than his Thirty nine years. He was dressed finely as a lord but when he removed his hat his hair was greasy and disheveled as if he had not bothered to bath in several days. Jack shook his hand and accepted a quick embrace.

"Jack, you look just the same old chap" said Arthur. Jack smiled back at him trying not to grimace at the stench of alcohol that hung on Arthur.

"Arthur it seems that lordship agrees with you" replied Jack.

Jonathon Harker stood his ground and just nodded at Jack politely.

"Harker" Jack said returning the gesture. He noticed Johnathan richly made attire. He wore all black except for a white undershirt. He had a finely made top hat in one expensively gloved hand.

"Jack. Well gentlemen I was called away from holiday with my wife so this had better be important" said Johnathan. Jack tried not to glare at his pompous attitude. Arthur pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and took a generous sip before coughing.

"Yes, what is this about?" he asked. Van Helsing took a dramatic pause then began his tale of finding the books missing and confronting Jack. He told them his theory that Dracula still lived and that Mina would surely be a vampire by the time the men arrived at the castle. Jack watched Johnathan in total silence the whole time.

How can he show no feelings?

Thought Jack.

"I propose we begin planning our expedition back to Romania and finish this once and for all!" cried the professor.

"How could that fiend have survived?" asked Arthur.

"My boy, he was the original. Somehow he regenerated. This time we need to get him away from the castle and annihilate him on hollow ground" replied the professor.

"A cemetary?" asked Johnathan.

"Or a church" nodded the professor.

"What about miss Mina?" asked Jack. Van Helsing opened his mouth to answer but was cut short by Johnathan.

"If Mina has chosen to side with the likes of Dracula then she will suffer the same fate" replied Johnathon coldly. Jack couldn't stand to look at him. This was the man who said he would go to the ends of the earth for Mina and now he was willing to kill her!

"Your mad!" exclaimed Jack. Jonathon looked him square on.

"On the contrary Jack. I am quite sane. I did not allow Mina to leave here knowing full well she would be returning to that fiend. You did, not I. Mina has chosen her path. Unfortunately that path will end her but, she knew the stakes were high when she left" replied the solicitor. Jack wanted to strangle him! Maul him! Tear him limb from limb!

"When do we leave?" asked Arthur before taking another swig of his flask.

"As soon as possible" replied Van Helsing.

"Wait!" Cried Jack. "This is madness we are talking about Miss. Mina! An innocent!" he said exasperated. Jonathon snorted in his chair.

"I would go so far as to say she was innocent," he muttered. Jack grabbed the young man by his collar and hauled him out of the chair.

"Shut your god damn mouth Harker! I remember when you returned from Transylvania too scared to even sleep without a light on. No wonder she wanted him instead of you! Maybe she couldn't stomach having a husband who soiled himself every time a door slammed!" Jack seethed rage as Van Helsing pried the two men apart. Jonathon straightened his jacket seemingly unshaken by the whole mess.

"And maybe she didn't want a quack doctor as a husband either? Especially one who indulges in his own medicinal addictions?" he said. Jack made a few steps towards him but, Van Helsing came in between the two.

"Enough!" He shouted. "We need to work together, you can kill each other when this is over!" replied the professor. Jack just shook his head.

"No, I wont have any part of this!" he said. Van Helsing grabbed Jack and pulled him close.

"You will do this Jack! Whether you want to or not. Dont fight this or I promise you will regret it."

"When do we leave?" Arthur asked again. After a lengthy silence it was Van Helsing who answered.

"Soon. A week, maybe two. As soon as I can book a passage. Then we leave for Castle Dracula."


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke sometime later. I was lying in my bed and staring as the shadows that flitted across the ceiling. _Had I dreamed it all? How had I gotten back to my room? _

"Mina?" came a familiar voice. I sat up slowly, my head began to swim.

"Vlad? What happened?" I asked clutching my head with my hand. He walked towards me from the fire and sat down next to me on the bed.

"You fainted. I came looking for you and found you in the tower. Mina, what were you doing up there?" he asked. I glanced up at his worried face and then quickly looked away.

"I...I dont know" I replied lamely. My head became clearer as we sat in an awkward silence. "I have strange visions sometimes. Of Elisabeth. Sometimes I remember things that she experienced. Sometimes its like déjà vu and other times its as if I am her. I go through the motions of her memories with no way to stop it," I said staring into Vlad's eyes. He looked so sad.

"Mina, you are her descendant. It would make sense for you to remember your past life. Many humans do, whether its in their dreams or maybe an inclination of some kind" he replied. That reminded me.

"I must ask you something" I said tentatively. He went to pat my hand with his and I dodged it by placing my hands on my sides. I knew it was a cruel gesture but, I was afraid of his answer. He acknowledged my action and only nodded.

"Do you love me?" I asked. He stared at me before cocking his head to the side in wonderment. I pressed on to explain my question.

"Do you love me or my past life? Am I just a vessel that holds some traces of Elisabeth? Or is it me you love? Mina Murray the woman you met in London, not the bride you knew so many years ago?" I asked. I had to know. It had plagued my mind for days now wondering where his intent lay. Did he just want Elisabeth back? He seemed to take my question into consideration for several agonizing moments. He stood and walked back to the fire. He spoke with his back to me. His voice was sad and kind, it took every ounce of me not to run to him. Hold him close to me and comfort him.

"When I first came to London it was because I wanted my wife back. I wanted Elisabeth in my arms once again. I did not see you as I do now but, then we spoke and I realized you are different from her. She was...well she was born into a different world entirely. When I came to you that night that those men destroyed my Carfax boxes I realized I loved Mina Murray and Elisabeth Draculea was a part of my past. A cherished part but, one that has died and no matter how much I craved or wanted, I can never have that time back with her. " I could feel tears streaming down my face as he turned towards me once again.

"Now I must ask you a question Mina, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"About?" I replied wiping my face and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I needed to move around and get my blood pumping.

"About you and I? We can't go on avoiding one another," he said. I stood next to my large bed a little taken by surprise. I wasnt one hundred percent sure how to answer such a question. I knew what I wanted but, I didnt want to upset him. I grabbed ahold of one of the four posts to steady myself.

"I refuse to murder Jack and Jonathon and the Professor. I hate being away from you. I hate that we fought but, I want to be here more than life itself but, to risk losing you again would be unbearable. We are together now cant that be enough?" I said, tears streaming freely down my face. His expression did not change.

"I've been empty since I believed you had died and now I am alive for the first time. I want to walk with you forever. I want to see what this new life has in store for you and I. Even now being only a few feet from you is too much but, if you don't want me then I will go. I wont make a fuss but, know that if I leave I will never find another. You were always my destiny Vlad you and no other," my breath hitched as I sobbed. I would have crumpled had he not caught me. I felt his lips on mine as his hands stroked my hair pulling me to him with such earnestly that I knew our argument was over. He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

Several hours later I lay across my Prince's chest. We were tangled up in one another and I couldn't have been happier. I traced the contours of his chest and marveled at the fact that underneath his skin his heart was not beating. It didn't bother me in the least. I smiled at myself remembering the first time he made love to me and how it ended. Never in my life would I have believed that everything would turn out this way. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Are you tired love?" he asked. I tilted my chin upwards and shook my head.

"I am wide awake now," I replied as he leaned down to kiss me on my lips. I laid my head on his chest.

"Vlad?" I said.

"hmmm?"

"When will I be turned?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Whenever you wish" he replied. "You are already familiar with the basics of turning."

"Will I be as strong as you?" I asked. I flexed my hand without realizing it. Trying to imagine having the strength of ten men. Vlad took my hand in his and entwined our fingers.

"Yes, you wont be as strong as I but, you will be strong and fast," he replied.

"Would I turn into a wolf? Mist? Could I control the weather?" I asked. I was so curious about what my new life would be like. Vlad chuckled at my rapid questions.

"Well, the weather is tricky. I only learned to control it after several hundred years. You will be able to turn into mist but, Im afraid shape shifting is a selective gift. Your senses will be heightened by a hundred fold though" he said. I guess he must have seen the disappointment in my face.

"What is it Mina?" he asked brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. I shook my head smiling knowing I was being silly.

"Remember when we went to the cinematograph? And the wolf stormed into the viewing room? I just wished that I had a power like that. To control the beasts of the earth. I'm not heartbroken by it, but, I wanted to run with you. To feel the freedom on my face as we ventured out as creatures of the night. Plus, I have a fascination with wolves ever since seeing one up close. England isnt known for its wolf population" I said. He smiled down at me. A quick peck on the lips and I was lying in my bed alone. I looked around the room and Vlad was standing next to me fully clothed.

"What?"

"Come Mina, get dressed I want to show you something" he said. I got up and put on a simple dress. I ran a brush through my hair and was carried by Vlad down the steps to the main floor and out the door. He ran fast making everything around us seem blurry. He set me down at the edge of the forest.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" he said and was gone. I listened carefully trying to decipher sounds. The moon hung high in the night sky and once my eyes adjusted I could make out a few shapes. A howl ripped through the night air and I shuddered at the sound. Slowly something was emerging from the forest. It was crouched low, slinking towards me. I took a step back as more emerged from the dense trees. I bumped into something, I turned as Vlad wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dont be afraid" he whispered. I watched as a huge pack of wolves forward. The first one stopped a mere three feet from me and sat down. It cocked its head to the side as it scrutinized me. Vlad stepped forward and began to pet the dark wolf.

"Come here Mina, she wont hurt you" he said. I stepped forward when a growl from my right stopped me. Vlad snapped at the wolf in Romanian and the poor animal ran off as if in pain. I crouched down by the she-wolf as Vlad guided my hand into her fur. It was thick and soft. The wolf watched me in a strange fascination.

"The howl I heard?"

"That was me. Mina, these beasts are my subjects and they know you as my mate. They will do as you bid, you wont need the ability to turn into one of them" he said. I nodded trying to comprehend his words. I yawned without meaning to and Vlad took my hand as we stood once again. He dismissed the wolf pack with a word. The alpha female threw her head back and howled into the night before leading her pack away. We strolled back to the castle at a leisurely pace.

"Mina?" Vlad said as we found our way to the courtyard.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should wait to turn you," he said. My eyes must have been as big as saucers.

"Wait? Why?!" I cried. He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I think we should wait until we have been properly wed" he replied a smirk splayed across his face.


	16. Chapter 16

I wasnt sure if I heard him correctly. _Wed? _As in _marriage?_ I hadnt thought about marriage to Vlad. I thought that him turning me, succesfuly, into a vampire would be enough to ensure our commitment to one another.

"Married?" I repeated. I watched as his face fell and I cringed inwardly knowing that I had hurt his feelings. I could tell he expected me to be delighted and I knew I should have been.

"You dont want to marry me?" he asked. I bit my lower lip.

"Of course I do but, I guess I just dont see the logical point in marriage" I explained. "We both have been married before and it didnt go well for either of us."

"Mina, in my time I was the Prince of this land and my wife was made Princess along side me. I am not just Prince of what used to be Wallachia but, I am now the revered king of the vampires. With you as my Queen, well it just makes sense to me" he said. Vlad pulled somthing out of his pocket. I realized it was a ring. In the moonlight he slipped it on my third finger on my left hand. I stared down at the ring and quickly looked up at him questioningly.

"I remember this ring. I lost it when we left last time" I exclaimed. He smiled at me.

"I found it and think it only appropriate that you wear it as a symbol of our union" he replied stroking my cheek. A lone tear slide down my face. Vlad caught it and it instantly transformed into a small perfect diamond.

"Lucy gave this to me before she died. It had been her mothers. I think she knew her time was getting shorter and wanted me to have it. Thank you for giving me a back a piece of her." Vlad nodded and we walked back into the great hall arm in arm.

"So?" I asked.

"What?"

"When shall we marry?" I replied giving him a sly smile. His face lit up as he picked me up in his arms and twirled me round and round. The great hall echoed our happiness and joy. Soon we would be together and no one would deter us.

Jacks POV

The ship rocked back and forth making Jack feel more nauseaus than ever before. Van Helsing, Harker and Arthur were on deck playing cards when Jack left them for the comfort of his cabin. He hadnt had a drop of morphine in almost three weeks and for the first time in several years, he was seeing clearly.

He needed to get away from these men, but how? Van Helsing wouldnt leave him alone for a moment. jack wasnt sure if the Professor feared he might stray and try to find some morphine or if he was afraid Jack would find a way to warn Mina. In his sobriety, it seemed all the more important for him to try and save her. He tried getting a message to Bisritz before they left England three days ago but, Van Helsing had intercepted the letter.

Now crossing the English channel Jack worried over what the best plan of action. He wouldnt be able to get away from Van Helsing for the old man was no fool. But maybe he could slip away in the mountains? They would have to camp outside of the castle for a day or so before storming the castle in the day light. By now Mina would be a vampire. Jack couldnt imagine storming into the castle and watching Mina's ex-husband drive a stake into her heart. No matter what her choice was, she deserved better.

Jack looked outside the cabin window. He could see land. Callais was only a few hours away and after that it would be a few days before they arrived in castle Dracula. He needed to formulate a plan and fast!

Mina POV

The next few days were frought with activity. Helga and I designed a wedding gown and she craftily had it sewn and brought to me the very same day. As I stared at the pretty white gown I had to wonder if she used magic to make the dress so quickly. Probably.

"Oh Mina I am so excited! A wedding is perfect!" cried Helga more than once.

"This just seems silly to me" I replied sitting down on my bed. Helga was rearranging some things in the room as we went over our plans.

"No one will be in attendance except for me, Vlad and you. Why all the pomp?" I asked. Helga looked at me questioningly.

"Mina, there may not be a big crowd but, the brides will be in attendance and some of the gypsy folk. It will be fun" she replied.

"The brides? Is that a good idea?" I asked. I still hadnt met any of them and I wondered if Vlad was keeping them at bay. Helga shook her head.

"To be honest, I dont know but, it will have to happen sooner or later" she shrugged. I rememebered my first few moments in the castle and hearing their lovely yet deadly voices calling to me.

"When I turn will I be considered their sister?" I asked.

"No, you will be the lady of the house. Not their equal" Helga reasured me before taking her leave. She claimed she had many important tasks to over see. I lay back on my bed, deciding to get a few hours of sleep before Vlad awoke later this afternoon. I hated the daytime. I missed him so much when he had to be down under the castle sleeping.


	17. Chapter 17

"Gentlemen, we will enter the castle during the day time when the vampires are asleep. We will scour the castle and dispose of them as we go. No one is to go looking alone! We will split up into three groups and take the different levels of the castle one by one" said Van Helsing. He was leaning over a crude drawing in the dirt. He had drawn the castles and their entryways and was showing the other men where they would enter. Jack watched from a nearby tree, his face was a mask of disgust.

They had reached the outskirts of the castle this afternoon and since their arrival, Van Helsing had manage to hire several men from the local villages to help them in their quest of carnage. Jonathon and Arthur had promised them large sums for their bravery. Jack had scoffed. What bravery? The count had done nothing to them and Mina was even more innocent. They were planning a slaughter and Jack was sick with guilt at having to play a part. The only thing he could hope for was that he would find Mina before anyone else had and warn her to run.

"What about the brides?" asked Johnathan.

"They will be sleeping along with their master," came Van Helsings voice. Jack turned away from the group and gazed up at the darkness of the castle. It was nearly midnight and he knew he would never sleep. He saw a light flicker on in the distance and wondered if it was Mina.

The clearer his mind had gotten since he had given up, or was forced to give up, the morphine his thoughts were clear. He loved Mina but, was not in love with her. He knew that he had asked her out of loneliness and was now happy she had the good grace to turn him down. He saw how Arthur and his wife got on. Theirs was a marriage of convenance and nothing more. Jack wouldn't have wanted that for himself or Mina.

Van Helsing stood up straight, the pride in his face was clear in the firelight.

"Well, we best get some sleep before tomorrow. A few men better stay up and keep watch" he exclaimed. As if on cue a blood curdling howl filled the night and Jack shuddered. He prayed that Dracula would sense their presence. Or in some way the wolves would convey that their was intruders in the forest.

As their group began to bed down Jack sat with his back to the tree and contemplated the dangerous day ahead of them.

Mina POV

I awoke with a start and before I could stay the tears they began flowing down my face. Before I could gain any control over my emotions I fell back on my bed and began sobbing.

"Mina?" came Helga's voice. She bustled in and sat at the edge of the bed. A hand slowly began rubbing my back in soothing circles. "What is it?" she asked in low a voice. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace as I cried. She comforted me and let me cry.

By the time I had calmed down I realized that the sun was still up. It was almost four in the afternoon. Funny how sometimes dreams can feel like hours when really only a short time passes. I sat at my vanity as Helga brushed my brown locks. It was soothing to me and seemed to make her feel better to be doing something.

"I was dreaming about Lucy. She was alive and happy. She was in the garden and Hillingham. I just miss her so much" I said. My voice broke and I quickly wiped away more tears. Helga stopped brushing my hair. I looked up at her reflection.

"I'm sorry Helga. I don't know whats come over me. It's just I never got to talk to her before she died. I was here in Transylvania with Johnathan. I didn't even know she was gone until weeks later" I explained. Helga stared at me, a strange look on her face. She came around to the front of the vanity and took my hands.

"I am so sorry Mina but, I have an idea" she exclaimed. She pulled me to my feet and proceeded to lead me out of my room and down to the gardens. We followed the path towards a stone shed. Helga opened the door and we stepped into the cool recesses of her sanctuary.

"Helga? What are we doing?" I asked as she started lighting candles around the small room.

"I am going to give you a wedding present" she replied as she took my hands. "Now concentrate Mina. And close your eyes" she replied. I did as I was told. Helga began to chant in a language that I could not understand. I listened closely but, then was distracted. The air around us was filled with electric static and a humming sensation was coming from my entwined hands. Suddenly Helga stopped chanting and slowly I opened my eyes. The stone room was awash with a bright light. Helga stood in front of me in a trance with her eyes shut. I touched her face gently and her eyes snapped open.

"Helga?" I said shaking her shoulder slightly. She didn't respond.

"Mina?" my body went cold. I felt as if someone had struck me. Slowly I turned towards the voice that was as familiar to me as my own. She stood there bathed in a white light. Her hair was its same strawberry gold and her skin was flushed. She looked as confused and stunned as I. I couldn't move. Couldnt breathe.

"Lucy?" I heard myself say. Her face broke out in a smile. She opened her arms and beckoned me forward.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. It is not permanent though. I can feel the pull here is only temporary" she said. I fell into her arms with a cry. She was cold but, comforting. We stood there for several minutes. Finally when we came apart Lucy pulled me to a nearby bench. I didn't want to let her go but, I knew this wouldn't last forever.

"Mina, what is happening dear sister?" she asked taking my hands in hers.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! I am so sorry I left you when I did, I should have stayed. Maybe if I had stayed you would still be alive now" I replied. It all seemed to come out in a rush that I was unable to stop.

"Mina, what happened can't be undone or altered. You must accept it. I don't blame you for my death" she replied. I could see a hint of bitterness in her eyes. _Who did she blame?_ I wondered.

"I've missed you so much" I choked out the words as tears threatened to spill again. She gently touched my cheek.

"I've never been far my sister" she replied. Her touch was cold but, her words held the same warmth as before. We sat and spoke for several moments. I told her of my journey from England to Romania. She asked about Johnathan and seemed upset to find out that he had pulled my name through the mud.

"Oh Mina, I am so sorry. How is Arthur? And Jack?" she asked. I floundered. How do I tell her that Arthur remarried and has a whole other life? How do I explain Jacks proposal to me? As I looked into her face I found I couldn't.

"They are well. We all miss you," I replied. I looked over at Helga's still form. I watched her hands start to shiver and shake.

"Lucy, I am getting married again" I said. I felt my spirits falter. Lucy's face darkened and she looked sad.

"I know. Your going to tie your life to him? Forver?" she asked sadly. I nodded. Lucy sighed and seemed to think over her words carefully.

"Mina, I wish you all the happiness in the world, but I fear for you. If you choose this dark path" she shook her head, "I fear it will condemn you for eternity just as it did him." She took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I love him Lucy. I can't imagine my life without him, I have no life without him" I replied.

"I must go soon Mina," said Lucy abruptly.

"No!" I exclaimed. I didn't want her to leave. I held on to her hands for dear life hoping that I could keep her here forever somehow.

"Mina, I have no choice. You are in good hands here. This is your destiny whether I agree with it or not. I'll never be far from you, I promise" she said but, it came out in a breathy whisper as her form began to fade. Before long there was empty space where her body had been on seconds before. Helga shook her arms and head as she blinked several times. Her eyes cleared as the spell left her. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Mina, are you alright?" she asked. I nodded and hugged her tightly. I was still thanking her as we left the stone shed and began our walk back to the castle.

"Mina? Are you feeling better?" asked Helga. For the first time she seemed a little tired, maybe the spell had taken a lot out of her.

"Thank you so much Helga. I needed that more than anything" I said squeezing her hand gently. As we rounded the stone bend I realized that the sun was completely set for the day. Strange. I thought we had only been in the stone room for only a short time but, if the sun was setting than it must have been longer.

The air around me was surprisingly warm, hence why I shuddered as the temperature dropped several degrees.

"Oh dear" whispered Helga. I stared around the courtyard trying to decifer what the problem was. Mist crept over the roof of the castle toward us. I watched it crawl in a strangely mesmerizing laziness.

"What is it?" I whispered in awe as the mist spilled over the roof and to the stone courtyard floor.

"Just stay close to me. Dont wander off" said Helga frantically. She stood with her head held higher and her jaw clenched. The mist was several feet from us but slowly it rose to my eye level. I watched as eight forms began to take shape. The brides!

They all were young and scantily clad. I couldn't believe that some of them looked younger than I. One stood out among the rest as the leader. She had black hair and piercing violet eyes. She looked me over like a lion stalking her prey. She smelled of death and decay. It was unlike any other vampire I had ever met.

"So, out for a night stroll?" purred the leader. She had a sing-song voice of a child and the body of a femme fatal. To be honest I was terrified.

"Attina! Back off" snarled Helga shocking me. I had never seen Helga anything but, sweet and kind. Now she looked more like a fierce valkyrie.

"Oh? I am just saying a dutiful hello to the lady of the house" sneered Attina. She stepped closer to me, our eyes after the others. She leaned in and sniffed my scent as she walked around me looking me up and down. I could scarcely breath. Something about her feline way of watching me made me extremely nervous.

"She smells like a whore" giggled Attina. The other brides watched in fascination as she made her remark.

"Better a whore than a corpse!" I snapped before I could even stop the words from leaving my lips.

"Oh she speaks!" cried Attina. She was once again standing in front of me, her body language challenging me.

"Mina, ignore her. She is only trying to bait you" whispered Helga at my side. I ignored her warning.

"Yes, Mina. Do as your little witch tells you" sneered Attina. I squared my shoulders. Attina was just another bully in a school yard. All she needed was for someone to show her that they wouldn't back down.

"This? This is what he had chosen over us? Well, we would be better following a child!" Attina laughed at her own jest. I stepped forward, raising my voice.

"Fine. If you feel that way, then leave!" I said. Attina head snapped towards me along with several other brides.

"What!?" she asked incredulously. "You are not our master! We wont be called away by the likes of you!" she shouted at me. Her spittle flew onto my face but, I never wavered.

"I release you Attina. Now go!" came my loves booming voice. He stood underneath the archway separating the courtyard to the castle. Attina turned towards him with an accusing look on her face.

"You would send me away!? Your own loyal servant?" she cried. I think if she had any kind of human emotion we all would see tears.

"I banish you! You are not loyal to me but, to yourself and your own selfish gains. Be gone!" he snapped. Attina screamed in rage and before my eyes could register it she was gone. Helga smiled next me. The other brides stood staring at me in wonderment.

"What about them?" I whispered to Helga. She shook her head.

"He will allow them to stay and be your ladies in waiting" replied Helga. I turned back to the brides as they were all slinking away into mist. As I watched them go I realized that each one looked happier somehow. As if a burden had been lifted. One of the youngest gave me a slight wave as she melted into the mist with her sisters. Vlad walked towards me and wrapped me in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

It was early morning in Romania. The sun slowly made its way over the horizon. Though Vlad could not see it, he could feel its presence riseing like the heat of a fire. Slowly he pulled the curtain back over the window and resumed dressing.

Mina lay on the bed, fast asleep in the over sized bed. He watched her for several seconds as she breathed in and out. How had he become so lucky? In his wildest dreams he had never expected to be this happy again. He never thought he would ever feel completly whole again.

He kissed Mina one last time on the forhead before walking out into the corridor and making his way down to the dungeons.

"Vlad!" came Helga's shouting voice. He jumped slightly. She sounded alarmed, an emotion rarely ever heard from her. I stepped into the library and came face to face with Jack Seward. The library was dark. Helga must have shut all of the curtains before he had awoken. Jack Seward stood near the fireplace holding a mug of tea. He looked terrified when Vlad entered.

With a quick as lightning movement Vlad grabbed the younger man by the throat and hoisted him in the air. Jack struggled against his grip, trying to speak.

Vlad release him now!" shouted Helga. Vlad snarled at her.

"You brought this snake into my castle! How dare you, witch!?" He shouted throwing Jacks body against a book shelf and turning on his sister. Helga never flinched. She squared her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"Vlad he came to me in the woods. He needs our help and has information we need," she replied calmly. Jack meanwhile was slowly stumbling to his feet.

Vlad turned and looked at the Doctor full on, his glare burning a hole in the humans chest. Vlad was a little shocked at the mans appearance. He had a full beard and was gaunt. His face looked sunken in and large purple shadows lay underneath his eyes. Vlad coyuldnt smell the morphine in his blood, his blood was clean.

"Speak!" snapped Vlad as Jack stepped away from the fallen book shelf.

"I came to warn you," said Jack, his breath coming out in gasps as he tried to regain his composure. After taking a few deep breaths he straightened up.

"Van Helsing is here! He and a band of followers are waiting in woods to attack today. You need to run, you and Mina" replied Jack in earnest. Vlad narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why did you come here?" snapped Vlad. He was loseing his patience with the Doctor.

"Because you needed to be warned! I cant change what you did to Lucy but, if Mina chooses you I will protect her" said Jack.

"You mean what Van Helsing did to Lucy" replied Vlad. Jack looked confused.

"Van Helsing tried to help her!" Jack practically shouted. Vlad shook his head.

"I dont have time to argue with you. Tell me what you know!"

Jack sighed.

"I left camp last night and Helga found me trying to make my way to the castle. I had to wait for everyone to fall asleep. We arrived in Romania three days ago and Van Helsing hired some woodsmen to accompany us to the castle. They are going to arrive sometime today. They plan was to take out the vampires during the waking hours and then either take Mina back to England by force or..." he trailed off uncerntainly.

"Or what?" snapped Vlad. His anger was boiling over with every word the Doctor spouted out.

"Or destroy her where she sleeps if she was turned" replied Helga. Jack nodded at her. Vlad turned to his sister.

"Is he telling the truth?" He asked Helga. If he was lying she would hear it in his thoughts. She nodded.

"He wants to help Vlad and right now we have no other options" she replied silently urging her brother to see reason.

Vlad paced the floor for several moments. _What to do? I have to get Mina out of here but, what about Van Helsing!? He wont stop unless we stop him? _He thought.

"How many?" he asked Jack.

"Thirteen. Thats including Van Helsing, Jonathon Harker and Arthur Holmwood" replied Jack. He watched the vampire warily. Vlads face seemed to contort with rage but, he reigned it in.

"Should I wake Mina?" asked Helga. Before Vlad could answer the large library door opened to reveal Mina, dressed and ready for the day. She was smiling when she first saw Vlad then her eyes diverted over to Jack and her smile faded.

"Jack?"

* * *

An hour later I sat in the library going over the tale that Jack and Helga had told and wondering if it would ever end? Why did Johnathan hate me so much? What had I truly done to deserve this level of malevolence?

"It's not you he hates my sister, he hates himself because he believes he was not enough to hold you," replied Helga answering my silent question. Vlad squeezed my hand gently as a lone tear fell from my eyes. I shook my head in frustration. _No I wont cry for him anymore! _I stood up and crossed my arms.

"What do we do?" I asked, my question directed at everyone in the room. Vlad stood.

"We get you out of here and to safety. Then I will dispose of the Professor myself" replied Vlad.

"By yourself?" I asked incredulously. He nodded. I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Perhaps we should leave you two alone?" replied Helga. Vlad nodded and she and Jack left the library as hastily as they could.

"Should we leave her alone with him?" hissed Jack as they shut the library door. Helga had to smile.

"I'd be more worried about what she will do to him before I worried about him harming her!" she said with a laugh.

* * *

Jack liked her. She looked similar to Lucy but, she had a sensibility about her that he found intriguing. They walked in silence to the courtyard. Jack was amazed at how lovely the castle was. Since his last visit he had been plagued with nightmares of a terrifying castle and the monsters within. However, no he saw no monsters and a castle made for a fairy tale. Helga stood among the flower beds and the glittering sun on her. She looked like a fairy tale he thought wistfully then shook his head. _This is no time for fantasizing. _Helga giggled at him.

"I am sorry Doctor Seward. A very silly thought just occurred to me" she explained.

"Please call me Jack" he replied smiling back at her.

"Jack, aright. What do you plan on doing Jack? You'll have to make a choice," she said.

"I thought my choice was obvious," replied Jack. _If I have to fight it will be for Mina. _He thought.

Helga giggled again.

"You do realize she is going to be with Vlad no matter what happens right?" asked Helga. Her voice held a bit of acid in it. Jack looked at her questioningly.

"You can't hide your thoughts from me Jack. You should know that before you answer," she said. Jack laughed.

"I guessed as much. I don't want Mina, not in that way, not anymore" he said. Helga nodded and smiled. She knew he was telling the truth and she wasnt even sure why she was happy to hear it.

* * *

Back in the castle library I was fuming.

"How can you disregard everything we had discussed before? Do you want to die?" I wanted to shout at Vlad. He stood there staring me down and I wanted to scream at him.

"Mina, I will keep you safe!" he snapped.

"No! You would send me away so you can play the hero? Tell me, what happens to me if you ae destroyed?" I asked. Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Mina, I can't be destroyed!" he exclaimed.

"And what if Van Helsing has found a way? I'll be left somewhere wondering what happened to you! Vlad we are together now, why can't you accept that?" I was shouting but, I didn't care. I couldn't and wouldn't lose him! Not for his foolish pride.

"Mina, I have to make sure your protected," replied Vlad. I grabbed his hands in mine.

"Then come with me. We can go together and both of us will be safe!" I implored. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. I stared into his eyes trying to implore him to listen to me. He shook his head.

"I cant Mina, Im sorry." He let go of my hands and turned his back on me. I could feel the tears brimming and I brushed them away out of anger.

"Fine. Send me away because you have to play _hero _once again! What was the point of losing one another just to be reunited then seperated again? Your going in blindly to a battle without knowing your enemies strengths or weaknessess. Are you just looking for a fight?" I shouted at him. He turned towards me with sad eyes and I knew I had lost this fight. He wouldnt change his mind and I had nothing else to convince him with. He stepped towards me and I stepped back. He tried to touch me and I slapped his hands away.

"No! Dont touch me! Once again youve made your choice and it seems I have no say in it so dont try to comfort me now when the only thing that would be a comfort is your presence when I leave here," I cried running out into the main hall.

Vlad followed me. I didnt want him near me so I clumsily ran for the side door. I know it was childish to run but, didnt want him to make me feel better. I opened the heavy door and stepped out into the sunlight. The west courtyard was used for kitchen deliveries when the castle housed real humans. Now it was just gravel and dirt with a few stone walls. As the door shut behind me I heard Vlad whisper my name. I brushed it off and walked towards the main entrance.

My anger was still in full force. _I cant lose him!_ Was the only thought going through my head. As I rounded a corner I didnt see the two scruffy men waiting for me with a burlap sack in hand. As the hood came over my head I tried shouting out but, all that came from me was a garbled yelp. Then, nothing. My head exploded into a thousand white lights and I knew blackness.

* * *

Helga and Jack sat on a stone bench talking and waiting to re enter the castle.

All the sudden Helga hissed in a breath.

"What is it?" asked Jack, he became concerned over the green color that had taken over Helga's face.

"Mina..." she breathed trying to stand. Her eyes swiftly rolled back in her head and she fell in a dead faint. Jack caught her before any harm could come to her from falling.


	19. Chapter 19

Helga began to stir as Jack carried her back into the castle. She moaned in his arms as he laid her down on one of the lounge chairs. Vlad was behind him in no time.

"What happened?" he asked. Jack began checking Helga's pulse and then touching her forehead.

"Where is Mina?" moaned Helga. She touched a hand to her head. Vlad shoved Jack out-of-the-way and kneeled next to his sister.

"Helga? Whats wrong?" he asked. Helga shook her head.

"Vlad I can't feel Mina in the castle!" she said. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. In her mind she saw horse hooves, a brown substance, a material in her face preventing her from seeing anything. She saw Mina's face pointed towards the earth and bobbing up and down precariously. Helga thought harder and heard a voice. An older mans voice shouting "Wonderful job...Arthur!" Helga's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly.

"They took her!" she said. Vlad's face contorted with rage. He stood up and howled with anger and frustration. His whole face seemed to turn from normalcy to monster. Helga listened and let him get angry. Jack covered his ears to the noise.

"Vlad!" Helga shouted. "The main point is she is alive! Now we just have to figure out how to get to her!" yelled Helga over the noise.

"Now that they have her they might leave" said Jack hopefully.

"I doubt that" said Helga without looking at Jonathon. "We need a plan."

My head throbbed. Slowly I opened my eyes only to be stabbed by another sharp pain in my skull. My hands were bound behind my back. I tried in vain to loosen the hold but, it did nothing. My face was still covered with a hood but, I could hear movement and people speaking in Romanian around me.

"Who's there?" I asked. The talking stopped and I listened with bated breath. Soon the hood was pulled roughly from my head. I was in the woods in a camp. Professor Van Helsing crouched in front of me holding a dagger in his hands. I searched the faces around me. Eight men looked like locals, probably hired by Van Helsing. Jonathon and Arthur stood holding the reins of their horses. Both wore expressions mixed of hate and resentment. I turned my gaze back to the professor.

He looked older somehow. His face was marred with more aging lines and his hair was almost completely grey. If it weren't for the glee in his eyes I would have guessed his time on this earth to be very short. He smirked ruefully at me.

"Good morning Ms. Mina" he said politely.

"Hello Professor" I replied. I kept trying to loosen the ropes on my arms.

"Would you like me to release your wrists?" he asked gesturing at my hands. I nodded.

"You think that's a good idea?" called Johnathan. I glared at him, my former husband was a coward! Professor Van Helsing thankfully, ignored him. With a few quick slices my hands were free. I rubbed my wrists where the ropes had dug in and could feel the blood flowing to my fingers. The professor helped me to my feet. The world swam in front of my eyes making me falter.

"Take it easy Ms. Mina. You most likely have a concussion from the blow to your head" said the professor. He reached to look at in the back of my head and I shoved him away. He sighed.

"So this is to be our thanks for saving you from your own death?" he said shaking his head.

"Thanks? You kidnapped me!" I practically shouted. Arthur chuckled.

"Please, we saved your immortal soul!" said Arthur. I actually felt pity for him. He whole heartedly believed every word that Van Helsing spouted. I shook my head.

"I was in no danger. You all have made this trip in vain" I tried reasoning but, Van Helsing just smiled almost sadly.

"Mina, I need you to take us to the castle. We need to end this evil before returning to London. Now you can go willingly or I can restrain you again" said the Professor. I looked from him to Arthur and last Johnathan. He couldn't even look me in the face. Was it shame that made Johnathan turn away? Possibly. I stepped towards him.

"You can't honestly believe all of this can you?" I asked him. Jonathon raised his eyes to meet mine. I searched them for the man I once loved. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it.

"He does! Now Ms. Mina if you please!" came the Professors voice from behind me. I turned towards him and crossed my arms across my chest. I needed to stall them, at least long enough for the sun to go down. I glanced up at the sky. It was still mid morning. How could I stall them for another eight hours!? I knew I couldn't but, I had to try.

"How have you been sleeping professor?" I asked. Van Helsing looked confused by my question.

"Sleeping?" he asked cocking his head to the side. I nodded once.

"Yes, I only wondered if you slept well knowing that you killed Lucy!" I snapped. Van Helsing was taken a back.

"Mina you know it was that fiend you spread your legs for who killed her!" shouted Arthur. I didn't even look at him.

"No. That is what we were led to believe. The good professor here was feeding us a line of pig shit when he told us that. The blood transfusions are what killed Lucy. Dracula turned her because she begged for it. She didn't want to be parted from me or you Arthur. Van Helsing needed to try his experiment on a human host Was it coincidence professor or did you just dislike Lucy that much?" I asked mockingly. Van Helsing face had gone the color of a cherry. He was fuming. He could barely control his voice.

"It's the demons lies against me that have poisoned your mind!" he shouted. I laughed evilly. _Wow, living with vampires really rubs off on you, _I thought.

"No sir, it's the _demons_ truth that makes fear creep into your voice. You know I speak the truth," I said. Arthur gave the reins of his horse to Johnathan.

"What is she talking about professor?" he demanded. Van Helsing placed both arms on Arthur's shoulders in comfort. He leaned and whispered something in Arthur's ear. I couldn't hear what was said but, as soon as Arthur turned back towards me I knew he had been placated by the Professor. I glanced over to Johnathan again. He was deep in thought, thinking over everything that I had said. It was the same look he got when he was reading a mystery novel, trying to figure out the end before he finished the book.

"Enough of this!" shouted Van Helsing to his comrades. "We make our way to the castle. Make sure weapons are ready and at hand." With that everyone began picking up their camping gear and readying their horses.

Arthur grabbed me roughly by the elbow and practically dragged me to his horse. He held onto my arm with one hand then searched around in his pack for more rope. Suddenly Johnathan grabbed the rope from him and took my other arm.

"I'll do it! Go make sure those heathens are ready" he snapped gruffly at Arthur who nodded once and walked off.

"Jonathon please," I whispered to him as he wrapped my hands in the rope. He didn't look at me. "You loved me once, don't do this" I begged. He glanced at me through his eye lashes.

"Mina this is for your own good. It's out of my hands" he replied and picked me up by the waist and sat me on the horse. I sat there and watched him walk away. I moved my wrists in the bindings and with genuine surprise I realized they were incredibly loose. I glanced over at Johnathan who nodded once to me. He was giving me a chance. Why he was doing it I wasnt sure but, I was grateful.

* * *

Jack ran behind Helga as they climbed stair after stair.

"Where are we going?" he huffed behind her. She looked back but, kept moving.

"I have to get to the highest tower. I don't know if this will work but, I have to try!" she responded.

"What are you going to do?" Jack breathed out as they made it to the top. A ladder jutted from the ceiling and Helga climbed it and slipped through a trap door. Jack followed and almost vomited. They were very high up in a tower with no railing around the edge to keep from falling. Helga stood at the edge of the ledge and spread her arms wide.

"I am going to lower the sun for a few moments so Vlad can enter the woods and retrieve Mina" she replied trying to concentrate. Jack looked at her.

"Are you mad?! Thats impossible!" he replied. Helga shook her head trying to ignore him.

"Jack I need you to be quiet. I will explain later" she said. Jack was going to protest but, suddenly the top of the tower began to quiver and shake. A glow seemed to erupt from Helga and Jack found he had no words left in him. He watched as the blinding sun slowly began to move west towards the horizon. Slowly Jack moved closer to Helga. When he saw her face he was terrified. Her eyes were open and completely white. A small trickle of blood came from her nostrils. The sun dipped below the horizon line and all was in twilight. A howl arose from inside the castle and Jack saw a creäture run from the depths below him. He watched it disappear into the forest.

Helga's eyes began to clear and she leaned forward. Jack reached out and grabbed her before she fell forward to what would have been her death.

"Helga?" he said. She didn't respond but, he could see she was breathing. Without knowing what to do he held her there on the roof and waited for news.

* * *

"What the bloody hell!?" came Van Helsings voice. The sun had somehow dipped below the horizon blanketing the woods in darkness. I searched the sky trying to understand the cause behind the disappearance of the sun and could see nothing. I sat in front of Johnathan as the band of would-be vampire hunters moved towards the castle. I could see it in the distance and prayed that Vlad had a plan. Jonathon held me around the waist and as Van Helsing rode towards us he tightened his grip.

"What is the meaning of this?" snapped the Professor. I shrugged. As if on que I heard the howl of several wolves fill the air spooking a few of the horses and some of Van Helsings men. They all searched the woods around us frantically.

"It seems we are not alone" I replied smugly. Without warning Van Helsing leaned forward and backhanded me so hard I lost my balance and fell to the forest floor. Jonathon jumped down next to me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. "Was that necessary?" asked Johnathan to my shock. Arthur too seemed displeased with the Professor.

"Lets go! Make haste towards the castle" shouted the professor spurring his horse into action. Unfortunately it was too late. In the darkened woods Mina could hear the sounds of growling. It became louder as the pack of wolves moved in closer.

"My Prince," I whispered as I locked eyes with the leader of the pack. Jonathon wrapped an arm over my shoulder and the wolf snarled. I shook my head at it and he and the other wolves lunged for the Romanian men. Jonathon pulled me into an embrace.

"Dont watch!" he whispered and I shut my eyes. Though I didn't see the bloodshed I could still hear the screams of the dying.


	20. Chapter 20

Jonathon pov

I had received a letter from Emmeline the day before we took Mina from the castle. Apparently she had given birth to a still-born son. The doctor claimed it was more common than people wanted to admit. In the letter she apologized over and over again. Her sorrow was evident on the parchment. I folded up the letter and sat alone with my grief for hours. I did not think of my poor wife at home or how she was dealing with her own sense of loss but, I thought of Mina. I thought of how we had lost our child and how I had silently blamed her. I saw it as another fatality of Dracula's but, now I wondered if I was wrong. What if our child was not meant to enter this world? What if Dracula's presence in our lives months before had just been a coincidence?

This whole trip had made me rethink many things, mainly my first marriage.

When Mina and I had returned from Romania I was determined to put the past behind us and try to move forward. I worked tirelessly to give her a better life than what we had imagined. I wanted her to be proud of me. I think I also wanted her to be happy that she chose a life with me and not him.

I had made many mistakes in our marriage and even before. I had let myself be seduced by the vampire brides. I was unfaithful to the one person who I should have cherished among all else and I had failed.

Did Mina marry me because she loved me? Or was it because she felt obligated to? That was always the question in the back of my mind. Did we truly love each other as man and wife? Our marriage was not without love but, shouldnt one feel a certain amount of passion for the other?

I was angry with Mina for so long and now, sitting in these dank and dark woods I think I can finally understand why. She was never meant for me. In a world where vampires and magic don't exist we could have been relatively happy but, to be honest I don't think that was ever possible for us. I was a fool and a coward. I blamed her for our marriage failure, the death of our unborn and the humiliation of having to publicly divorce her. I wanted Mina to know that humiliation! I wanted her to feel the sting of scrutinous eyes on her.

What was I doing back in Romania? Why should I be punishing Mina still? To what gain?

Van Helsing seemed too eager to destroy the vampires and declare a victory over our enemy but, I was now skeptical. What should it matter if Dracula and Mina are together? Especially if they are half way across the world from us? Arthur followed him around like a loyal lap dog. I think for Arthur he just wanted to feel as if he had avenged Lucy. For years he sat in his mansion with his children and a wife of convenience feeling he hadn't done enough to help Lucy or avenge her death. Now he had purpose once again.

That night I lay awake as Jack slipped away from camp and ran towards the castle. I knew he was going to warn Mina and her lover. I knew that Van Helsing would be furious, but I also knew that if given the chance, I would have done the same. I told no one that I saw him leave. I feigned surprise when Van Helsing angrily woke the group. I made the choice that when it came time, I would finally do the right thing for Mina.

I held my ex-wife as the wolves tore the Romanian men to shreds. The sounds of screams and gun shots seemed to ring from every orifice of the woods. I glanced around trying to see if any of the wolves would turn on Mina and I but, it seemed that they ignored us completely. Mina shook in my arms at the sounds around us.

Van Helsing stabbed one of the wolves as it lunged at him. He was at a disadvantage for the animal's body fell on top of him knocking the old man to the ground. Arthur ran towards the professor trying to help.

"Arthur no!" I shouted but, it was too late. Soon one of the wolves grabbed Lord Goldaming by the arm and refused to let go. Arthur shouted as the animals teeth dug into his flesh drawing blood. After a few moments of struggle the wolf was shot in the eye and killed. Arthur sat there for several minutes staring at the barrel of his pistol before getting up and backing up into a tree.

One wolf seemed to be the leader. It was a black wolf with glowing red eyes. It stalked towards Van Helsing with blood dripping from its jaws. I watched it in horror knowing, somehow, that it was Dracula.

Abruptly the screams were gone and the fight over. Eight dead men lay mangled and disemboweled around us. A fight that seemed so devastating in its carnage and yet only lasted a few moments. Van Helsing was laying on his back trying to get up as Dracula stalked towards him. Mina pulled herself away from me and took in the images around her. She stepped towards the wolf snarling at Van Helsing. Now she stood with Arthur to her left, Dracula and the professor in front of her and me behind her. Arthur was trying to stop the bleeding on his arm. He made a move for his knife in his boot but, Mina put up her hands in warning.

"Don't," she whispered and to my surprise he stayed his hand and watched the professor.

"Vlad?" she called tentatively. She moved ever closer to the wolf, slowly.

"Mina don't!" I called as she reached out her hand to touch the wolf's fur. She looked back at me and smiled meekly. There was no fear in her face.

"Its ok Johnathon" she said. I looked around what had been our camp, the rest of the wolves had moved further away. They sat watching and waiting. The sky was as black as if it was midnight. How was that possible? I thought before turning back to Arthur. He was loseing blood quickly. His face was a sickly green color. I grabed the rope that Mina had wiggled out of and wrapped it around his forarm to make a tourniquet. Mina kneeled down, her hand on the snarling wolf. She was speaking to him in a low voice. I could not hear the words but, I could see the wolf relax.

Mina pov

"Vlad, they are defeated. We must let them go, my love. Jonathon saved me," I whispered stroking my lovers head. I tried to keep my voice soothing. These men were sheep following a wolf in sheep's clothing. Vlad relaxed but, still bared his teeth at Van Helsing who seemed frozen with terror. The wolf turned his sad eyes towards me.

"Lets go home," I whispered. He nodded slightly then to my surprise threw his head back and howled into the sky. It happened so quickly that I still can't believe I missed it. Vlad howled several times. I saw Van Helsings face contort as he pulled a large knife from his boot. He moved faster than any human I had ever seen. Faster than I would've expected a man of his age to move. With one quick stroke he buried the knife deep in Vlad's throat. The wolf snarled and yelped before collapsing. I felt myself scream as the other wolves howled behind me. I crouched down and pulled the knife from Vlad's neck.

Blood spurted from the wound.

"No, no, no!" I cried covering it with my hands. Jonathon came forward. He shrugged off his coat and tried to wrap it around the hole in Vlad's neck. Before our eyes I watched as Vlad turned from wolf form to human. The wound seemed smaller when he lay there in his human form but, it still looked fatal.

"Please no!" I cried my tears falling on his face. He looked at me sadly. Then shook his head and wiped away my tears. I took his hand in mine and kissed the palms.

"Please, don't leave me!" I cried harder not able to control my voice. He smiled then.

"I…..never….will" he choked the words out and then his body began to disappear in a wisp of smoke.

"No!" I shouted trying to grasp at his form but, coming up empty-handed. All that was left of his body was Johnathan's blood soaked coat. Jonathon put his arm around me and I sobbed into his shoulder.

I had forgotten about the Professor for a moment. If he had not spoken I wouldn't have even thought about his presence.

"Its done! Finally, it is over," he said triumphantly. He held the bloody knife in one hand. I stared up at him without speaking, not sure what I was seeing. He looked so happy that I was could feel the anger and hate for him boiling over inside me.

The wolves, Vlad's trusted and loyal followers moved out from the shadows and stood several feet behind me. I could feel their anger at their masters murderer and I drew strength from it.

"Mina we have to get Arthur some help!" said Johnathan. He was trying to help Arthur to his feet.

"Take him to the castle" I commanded not recognizing my voice. Johnathan looked startled too.

"Not without you! I wont leave you in danger," he said. Arthur looked like he would pass out at any moment.

"Ill be just fine, Jack is there he will help you. Now go!" I said and with a quick nod Johnathan ran towards the castle gates.

Van Helsing looked me up and down then smirked.

"So its to be you and a couple of dogs?" he sneered. I wanted so much to be a vampire. Just for the satisfaction of killing him myself. The wolf to my left snarled and bared its sharp teeth. Van Helsing jumped a bit but, still held onto his bravado.

"Doesn't matter. In the end I will go down in the history books as the man who rid the world of a great evil," he remarked casually removing his heavy coat. I laughed.

"No one will remember you old man! You're a second rate quack that will be forgotten," I said chuckling. "You're a murderer and a liar! No one will care when you die" I couldn't hide the acid in my voice.

I glanced down at the wolf on my left and nodded my head.

"Wait…." Said Van Helsing but, before he could utter another word the wolves were on him. For a moment I almost felt bad for look of horror and suprise on his face. I watched as he tried to fight them off. He managed to throw two to the ground but, in the end he was no match for a pack of fifteen viscous predators.

When it was done, I slowly made my way to the castle. It was time to go home.


	21. Chapter 21

Helga sat in the library of the castle. She had felt Vlad's death and now waited to feel his presence in the castle. Last time he regenerated she never once lost his essence. She was nervous and desperately trying to hide it, however Jack seemed to sense it despite only knowing her a short time. He kept glancing nervously at her as he stitched up Arthur's wound.

Jack had been surprised when Johnathan and Arthur showed up at the castle and Helga allowed them inside. She could tell by the threads of their thoughts that they were no threat and told Jack so. He nodded and began tending to their wounds. Johnathan meanwhile had regaled them with what happened to Vlad and Mina.

"We left before we could see what happened to Van Helsing," replied Johnathan.

"He's dead," Helga had said without missing a beat.

"How do you know?" asked Arthur wincing from the pain in his arm.

"She just does!" snapped Jack. He looked over pointedly at Helga who nodded slightly.

When Helga awoke from her fainting spell on the roof she was laying in Jacks arms. She couldn't get her thoughts in order. Couldn't concentrate. It was like her brain was going a million miles a minute and she couldn't stop it. She was panicking and Jonathon suggested she explain to him what she was, that way she could focus on one thing. So she had. She told him about her powers, her age and how she could control the sun. She didn't mention that such a spell had left her weakened.

Jack had taken her confession in stride. He had suspected she was other worldly from the start, he just didn't know how much.

Helga stood when she heard Mina's footsteps in the main hall. She waited, expecting to see Mina open the library door but, after several moments it was clear that Mina was headed for the dungeons. Helga excused herself and followed her down into the depths of the dungeon.

Mina pov

I don't know when I realized that Vlad wasn't dead. He couldn't be! She had run into the castle and went straight for the dungeons. The sun was still down even though it was only four in the afternoon. I knew the brides would be gone. Even if they were in the dungeons I didn't care.

I descended the stone stairs as quickly as I could. When I entered the cold chambers of the vampires I ran past the several coffins. I knew Vlad's would be grander and older and I was right. His coffin looked about as old as he was sitting in the dark at the far end of the vast room.

The closer I got to it the slower I moved. He was inside, he had to be! I kept repeating this mantra.

"Mina?" came Helga's voice behind me. I didn't turn. I was focused on getting the coffin open and seeing him again. I placed both hands on the lid and just before I began to push Helga spoke again.

"Mina, he isn't in there" she said. I shut my eyes, shook my head and pushed with all my might. I could feel my arms straining against the weight of the lid. It opened with an earth shattering creek and I let it fall to the other side. I leaned over it.

"Empty?" I said in disbelief.

"No! No it can't be!" I reached my hands into the coffin and found emptiness. I slammed my hands against the coffin. Ignoring the pain that radiated through my whole body I slammed my fists down on the coffin several times before screaming in agony before falling to the dusty floor in defeat. That's when the tears came. I couldn't stop them. I was falling apart from the inside and I knew it.

I couldn't think about what I was going to do or what would happen to me without him. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered if it meant I was once again alone.

Helga stepped forward towards Mina. She reached out and tried to pull Mina up to her feet. She shoved the witch hard and collapsed on the floor once again. Helga stumbled back trying to hold in her own tears. _If Vlad was coming back then he would already be here._ She thought miserably. She shook herself mentally. She needed to tend to Mina.

The brides had been sent out to clean up the mess in the woods. They could come trickling in at any moment and Helga did not need them seeing Mina fall apart.

Slowly she cooed to the crying woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Mina allowed it and leaned into her touch. She moaned as she sobbed. Helga gently led her up the stone steps and towards her room.

Once there Mina seemed to calm down a bit. Helga couldn't deceifer the distraught girls thoughts. They were jumbled and frantic. Helga led Mina to the bathtub. Now Mina had a listless look on her face, as if she wasn't comprehending what was happening around her.

Helga washed undressed her like she was a doll. She washed her and then redressed her in a warm night shift. Not once did Mina respond to anything that Helga was doing. She just moved along without recognition.

The witch left her laying in her bed. Hopefully she would sleep peacefully. As Helga made her way downstairs to the great hall, the reality of her brothers death seemed to hit her like a boulder on her shoulder. She half fell down the step and sat on her behind abruptly. placing her head in her hands she let the silent tears fall.

Vlad had been her constant companion. Her brother, her savior. She had lived so many years in his home and trusted him completely. They only had each other for so long and now she was alone. The thought of him being gone forever had never occurred to her. She never thought she would have to contemplate an eternity alone.

She jumped when someone touched her shoulder. She raised her bleary eyes to Jack looking sadly down at her. He sat next to her on the stairs and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and softly cried.

"What do we do now?" she asked sadly, wiping at her face. Jack shook his head.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out" he replied. It was then that she looked up at him. For the first time she really saw him. She smiled.

"We?" she asked. He smiled back at her.

"I really have no place to go back to. If you'll have me, I'd like to stay," he replied. Helga nodded. She didn't want him to leave, she realized with some amusement.

"What about Mina?" asked Jack. Helga laid her head against his shoulder again.

"I don't know how she will recover," was all she said.

"Johnathan and Arthur will be leaving as soon as Arthur is fit to travel. It seems Johnathan has had a change of heart" he said running his hand up and down on her shoulder soothingly.

"He finally understands that monsters can be humans too."


	22. Chapter 22

A week passed. The sun had returned to its normal orbit and things seemed to become routine. Johnathan and Arthur were finally fit to travel. The villagers spoke of the day that then sun set as if it were the devils work. No one even came close to the truth, thankfully.

Mina refused to leave her bed and hadn't spoken since the day Helga had led her up from the dungeons. She ate very little and spoke not at all. Her thoughts were discomfited making Helga extremely nervous.

Jack came to see her twice a day to check on her. He would check her heart beat, make sure she didn't have a fever or just talk to her. She never responded. Sometimes he would catch her eyes following him so he knew she wasn't catatonic.

Helga stayed with her for the majority of the time. Only leaving to speak with Jack. The only time she left for any long period was two days ago.

She had listened in to Arthur's thoughts. She sympathized with him and the pain he felt towards losing Lucy. He mourned her every day. This fight he felt he had to wage towards Vlad was his way of coping. Even if things had turned out differently Arthur knew that it hadn't changed Lucy's fate. It hadn't made the pain stop nor had it taken away his anger.

So it was two days ago that Helga took him out to her stone room and called Lucy's spirit forth. She told no one of her plans and Arthur never mentioned it. However, after hearing from his dead beloved the truth of her demise, he walked away a different man. Lucy had given him the words he needed to hear so he could live again.

Mina pov

They thought I was unresponsive but, in truth I was responding to everything they said. I refused to talk. There was nothing to say to anyone anymore.

I lay in bed begging for sleep because in sleep, I dreamed of him. He would come to me as mist and wrap himself around me. He would hold me and kiss me. He would tell me he loved me and all was as it should be. Then when I started to convince myself that the dream was real, I would wake up alone in this cold bed.

It was a harsh reality. I had felt loneliness before but, this was different. Just a few days ago I was contemplating an immortal life. An endless existence with the one I was destined for. Now I could see a future in which I grew old and died. Where I could sit out in the sun and enjoy its warmth but, I was alone in this future.

I don't know when I made my choice. As I lay in that bed I heard Jack and Helga talking softly in the corner. I watched them through half-shut lids. Theyre heads were closely bent together and her hand was resting on his knee. Though I didn't show it, I was happy for them. They seemed like a great match even if they hadn't realized it.

"I think we should move her downstairs in a few weeks" whispered Jack.

"By that time winter will be here. I wouldn't want her to take a chill," replied Helga. It was then I realized that time wasn't standing still. The sun rose and set everyday taking no notice of my pain. This is how it would always be. Jack and Helga would have each other. The brides would still be able to function and Arthur and Jonathon would return to their lives in England.

I knew then what I had to do. I think I had always known.

"I want to go downstairs," I said to Helga the next afternoon as she brought in a tray for me. She nearly dropped it she was so startled. I was careful to hide my thoughts. I kept thinking of Johnathan and Arthur and walking outside for a spell. Helga looked confused, most likely reading my thoughts. I threw the blankets back and swung my legs over. She watched me suspiciously.

I walked to the wash room and proceeded to get ready for a bath. Helga followed me. I could feel her stare boring into my back. I knew this would be difficult but, if it came down to it, no one would stop me.

I felt better after being cleaned and dressed. I walked gingerly to the library. When I opened the door Johnathan stood from the couch. Arthur looked completely different. His features seemed softer, more youthful. Like he had been healed mind, body and soul.

"Mina, I am so sorry" said Johnathan taking my hand in his.

"As am I" quipped Arthur. I looked from one to the other in shock. Had'nt_ these men come to Romania to kill me? What had changed? _

Before I could even ask Arthur stood rather quickly. He muttered some kind of excuse for going outside and left me and Jonathon alone. I walked to one of the plush chairs near the dead fire and sat. Had it only been a few days ago that I was in this very room with Vlad? It seemed like a century had passed. Jonathon sat across from me.

He looked awkwardly at me, as if expecting me to say something. To be honest, I didn't know what to say. He had accused me of being mentally insane, an adulterer and murderer of my child. Though these things had not been lost on me when we were in danger, the danger had since past.

"Mina….I….I don't know how best to explain myself" he said staring at the floor. I felt sympathy for him.

"My wife, has lost our child and I see now that I have treated you most disgracefully," I wanted to scoff at him but, I had no words.

"I'm so sorry Mina. For everything I put you through and everything I have done. I know you could never forgive me. I am worse than the monsters we hunted" I was shocked to my core. He was actually in tears! Id never seen Jonathon show so much emotion. I was unnerved but, also relieved.

Finally he had spoken the words I had desired to hear for years. There was no romantic love between us anymore but, in my own way I loved Johnathan. Though his words were welcome, they did not give me very much comfort. Maybe I could give him some.

''Whats passed is past Johnathan. I am so sorry for your loss. It's a sad thing to lose a child" I replied sadly. I glanced down at my ring that Lucy had given me. "I forgive you," I whispered not looking up. Before I could even think he had wrapped me in a tight hug. I felt the air exit my lungs in a whoosh.

"What will you do now?" he asked, letting me go and returning to his seat. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about the future," I said. He only nodded.

"I understand. We will leave tomorrow morning. Take the horses to Bistritz and then board a train. I think Arthur misses his family, I know I do" hee said. For a moment he looked ashamed as if his words would hurt me.

"I am sure you do" I said, not unkindly. I twirled the ring around my finger absent-mindedly.

"Johnathan, I wish you all the happiness in the world. You and your wife" I said after several moments. He smiled.

"You make it sound like I am never going to see you again" he chuckled. I stood up and made my way to the door.

"I doubt you will. I have no reason to return to England. No family, no relations. It makes sense for me to stay here" I turned back to him as I got to the door. "He would want me to stay here" I whispered. Jonathon nodded. Before he could say another word I was out the door. Helga stood waiting for me. I held up my hand and kept thinking about how I wanted to be alone for a bit. She nodded once and watched me as I climbed the stairs.

"Mina, I'll bring you some dinner up to your room later," she called. I nodded. I knew it would be a mistake to think it but, I wouldn't be in my room. I walked briskly passed my bedchamber and to the tower. I didn't even stop when I entered Elisabeth's room.

I sat on top of the tower where the world lay below me. I wanted to see another sunset before I died.


	23. Chapter 23

The wind wiped around my face. I sat down on the cold stone of the tower and watched as the sun moved slowly towards the horizon. I tried not to think about what I was going to do. If Helga were to listen in on my thoughts then she and Jack would surely stop me.

I thought about the past instead. I thought about Jonathon's apology and how fortunate I was to be able to see the end of that chapter. The truth was, underneath it all, Jonathan was a good man. A little misguided but, still good. I truly do hope he will be happy with his wife in the future.

Even Jack and Helga seemed to have a happy ending. Whether they had realized it was a mystery but, if they hadn't they would soon enough. That was good. Jack needed someone and Helga deserved to be happy. How would they deal with her immortality? I'm sure they would figure it out.

The sun was almost to the horizon line. It was getting chillier at night, I shivered in my dress. I looked down at what I was wearing and realized it was the purple one I had admired so much. Had I picked it? Or Helga? For a moment I wanted to run back to my chambers and put on the wedding dress I was to wear.

Had things gone the way it was supposed to then I would have been married right now. I might have been immortal too. Vlad had never told me when he would change me. I don't think he even knew.

I got up and slowly walked towards the edge of the tower. The wind picked up again and I had to stop for a moment to catch my balance.

_Mina…_

It was a whisper on the wind. I don't think I would have noticed it under any other circumstances. I paused and looked around me. I shook my head. I was alone, it was only my imagination.

Slowly I slipped off my shoes. My bare feet felt nice against the cold stone.

_Mina…_

The sun was three quarters of the way down. Only a few rays lit the sky coloring it in lovely oranges and reds. It's amazing how quickly the sun goes down when you're paying attention.

I stepped towards the ledge between two turrets. There was just enough room for me to fit through. I kept telling myself not to look down but, curiosity overtook me. I leaned over the edge and saw the river below me. Normally I would've been leery of such high heights but, it was almost a comfort. Elisabeth didn't survive the fall and neither would I.

_Mina….._

I looked around me once again. I knew that voice. It was the one that called to me in my dreams and yet I couldn't help but, try to ignore it.

"Vlad?" I said to no one in particular. The wind blew through my hair and I looked onto the horizon. The sun was gone. The only thing left of it was the orange and red that covered the sky. With both hands on the turret, I waited to hear the voice speak to me once more.

My eyes hurt. Everything seemed to hurt. I opened my eyes unwillingly, blinked several times and then began moving my limbs slowly. It felt like a thousand knives cutting into my skin with a every small movement. I touched the sensitive skin on the left side of my neck and winced. The wound had healed but, the skin was still thin.

Slowly I raised my torso up into a sitting position. My eye sight adjusted slowly until finally I recognized where I was. I chuckled slightly. The chapel, no matter where I disappeared to when I was mortally wounded I always ended up here.

After several minutes I finally got myself into a standing position. The pain in my limbs was now down to a dull throb. I took several steps towards the chapel door which led to the courtyard. I needed to get to Mina. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I was stabbed. How horrible it must have seemed to her? The sun was setting.

"Vlad?" came a welcome voice behind me. It was Helga. She stood still, shock resonating on her face. I smiled and held out my arms to my sister as she ran to me and collapsed into a hug. When she pulled her head back from my chest she had tears in her eyes.

"I was so sure we'd lost you," she said with relief. I smiled. It wasn't very often that Helga cried.

"How long have I been out?" I asked wiping away her tears. Jack Seward walked out from the same door Helga had just exited. He saw me and at first looked relieved then nervous. I nodded to him once as he made his way over to us.

"A week," she replied. Jack stood next to her and quietly took her hand in his.

"A week?" I exclaimed. It didn't feel like that long.

"Where is Mina?" I asked with urgency.

"She said she was going to her room but, I just came from there and she isn't in it," replied Jack. Helga shut her eyes in concentration. When she snapped them open in surprise and turned her head up to one of the towers.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and my body went cold. It wasn't until Helga started running that I realized what she was referring to. I moved quicker than Helga and Jack but, not as quick as when I am healed. I would have moved mountains to get to Mina before she could give up. I burst through the tower door to see her standing with both hands on the turrets and stepping up to the edge. She turned when she heard me.

Though the circumstances were precarious, I was still struck by how beautiful she looked to me. Her hair was loose and windblown around her and her eyes and face were tear streaked. She stared at me for a moment as if not sure of what she was seeing.

"Mina don't," I said softly. She shook her head and turned back towards the edge of the tower.

"You're not real," she whispered. I took a step towards her.

"Mina, please. Come to me" I said. I was now standing only arms length from her. She turned back to look at me. The pain on her face was evident and made me hurt for her. What had she been going through these last few days?

"Are you really here?" she asked, recognition of the truth lighting her eyes. Slowly she reached out and took my hand. Once our fingers touched she practically fell into my arms. I held her for a second before she looked up into my face. Slowly she reached up and touch my cheek; the sensation of her touching me was enough to unman me. I shuddered and closed my eyes luxuriating in the sensation. When I opened my eyes she was tearing up again. I snatched the falling tears, closed them in a fist and when I opened them glittering diamonds remained. I kissed her then slowly and then with more urgency.

She was alive. She was with me and the danger was gone. We descended the stairs without releasing one another. Jack and Helga weren't far behind but, when they saw us interlocked with one another they let us pass without a word.

No words were spoken, they didn't need to be. This was where we were meant to be, in one another's arms and together.


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

Jonathon and Arthur returned to England as different men. Jonathon took over the running of the asylum now that Jack was gone. He and his wife had several children, starting with a boy born two years after he left Romania for the last time. They named the boy Quincy and he was followed by Lucy, Lillian and Abraham. He became successful at running the hospital and was known for notably rehabilitating many patients.

Arthur's wife didn't recognize her husband. They're marriage had been one of convenience. Arthur was not overly affectionate towards her. When he returned he began rebuilding a loving relationship with her. He stopped drinking so heavily and took his duties as a lord in stride. Unfortunately Arthur died at age thirty-nine of consumption. He knew his time was short but, instead of greeting death willingly he fought for life for two years before succumbing. He died surrounded by his loved ones.

Jack stayed in Romania with Helga. Soon after Vlad had returned he and Helga realized they had fallen in love. Before long they were inseparable.

Mina and Vlad stayed in her bed chambers for three days before they finally were married. Mina wore her lovely wedding dress that Helga had helped put together. Jack gave her away to V lad in a small ceremony. That same night Vlad finally turned her into a creature of the night. Finally, they were together and nothing could put there love asunder.


End file.
